Go Big, Or Go Home
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: A story of two girls whom love to go big in their grand gestures of love. Too bad that each one had fallen for very shy girls. Can the shy girls come to terms with the bigness of endearment – as they try to navigate their true feelings of actually being in love with a girl?
1. Prelude: The E-Mail

**TITLE: **_Go Big or Go Home_

**SUMMARY: **_ A story of two girls whom love to go big in their grand gestures of love. Too bad that each one had fallen for very shy girls. Can the shy girls come to terms with the bigness of endearment – as they try to navigate their true feelings of actually being in love with a girl? _

**RATING: **_T – M_

**CATERGORIES: **_Friendship/ Romance/ Family/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Spiritual/ Suspense/ Crime/ Drama/ Humor/ Hurt/Comfort_

**PRELUDE:**

**THE E-MAIL **

**NEW YORK**

**RACHEL AND KURT'S LOFT:**

**RACHEL'S BEDROOM SPACE**

_Dear Rachel ~_

_I understand why you didn't want to come home to Lima for Thanksgiving. After all; I heard that you consider New York your "home" now. I just wish that you mentioned it in your last email - that you weren't even thinking of going back. I had to hear it at 'Bread Sticks'; and have too see HIS sad puppy dog eyes. (Still not awkward here). I was really looking forward to seeing you was all. HE had us mentor the newbies – I had mini me – Santana had tall you (Yes; dear; Marley is taller than you. Not as talented; but at least the girl had the height). I wish you were around so you could mentor tall you. I'm sure that you would have been able to encourage Marley not to give up on Kitty. I don't know if I truly made an impact with Kitty Wilde. _

Rachel smirked at the 'tall' part of Quinn's email. She agreed with the old gang that Marley was the 'new' Rachel – Blaine thinks he is – but truly Marley Rose is the true one. At least Marley isn't as driven as Rachel was – so Rachel didn't feel threaten by the younger singer. Matter of fact; Rachel was looking forward to working with Marley in the future. _I have come such a long way. The 'old' Rachel would never admit that; even to herself. _

She frowned as the third and fifth line hit her full force. _Why should I have too feel guilty for not going back to Lima? I mean yes; it would have been awesome to see the rest of the graduates; like how we all said that we would return for the holidays. But; after last time; I just couldn't be in the same town with Finn. It's just too damn awkward. Especially with the whole Brody issue. Finn's right; he shouldn't have to deal with me bemoaning over another guy around him. We aren't passed the 'grown up' break up yet. I'm staying away with respect for Finn's feelings. But; it would have been nice too see Quinn again. But why should I have to fly all the way to Ohio to see her once more; when she has metro passes that she had gotten for us! New Haven is only 88.9 miles from New York. If she truly wanted to see me than; all she has too is get on the damn train! But; she hasn't; so that means she doesn't._

Rachel felt the tightness in her chest; as her anger at Quinn Fabray hit her full force. Her eyes blurred as she realized that she truly _hated_ Quinn at this moment. Her knees drew up tightly into her chest; as she wrapped her arms tightly around her middle. She felt her head press firmly against her bare knees; as tears of rage burst through her chest. "Why oh why; do you do this too me Quinn!" She sobbed as her heart broke into a million pieces.

**THE DOOR TO THE LOFT / RACHEL'S BEDROOM SPACE**

Kurt sighed as he pushed open the door to his shared loft. He had yet another depressing day. He just wish he could honestly get over his broken heart. He fully knew that he and Blaine would have rough bumps in the world to a lifetime of happiness; but he _never_ dreamt that Blaine would have so _willing_ broken his trust. He _thought_ Blaine knew what _trust _actually meant to him. But; no Blaine just disregard it when he decided to have a one night hook up; with God knows whom. That Blaine actually went to a guy's house; a guy whom he decided to befriend on face book. A guy whom he doesn't even know the sexual history of. Blaine risked his life for his lonely one night hook up. Then he came to New York expecting Kurt just to jump into bed with him. Kurt even wondered if they hadn't gone to the bar; and Blaine hadn't decided to sing "Teenage Dream"; if Blaine would've honesty have told him of his fling.

Kurt stopped in his tracks as he heard sobs coming from the area where the bedrooms were located. He quickly shut the door; and rushed towards the curtain that separated Rachel's area from the his. "Oh sweetie …." He sat down close to his best friend, and wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking female Diva. He made shushing noises as he tried to comfort his friend. His eyes crossed over the open lap top; and quickly saw that an email was opened. He wanted to know what was in the email – but first he had to get Rachel back under control. He turned his full attention on the broken girl in his arms.

Rachel tucked her head underneath his chin; as she clung to him. Kurt eyes turned towards the lap top; and he caught sight of Quinn's email address. He felt bad for reading the private email; but his mind was all ready processing the first few paragraphs.

_Santana tried to warn me that Kitty was just like me. That Kitty was out to sabotage Marley; and was actually trying to turn the poor girl into a bulimic. I; of course thought Santana was still being a jealous bitch. That she was trying to turn the situation that Kitty, and Marley were in into a whole other situation as in what I put you threw for most of high school. I quickly bonded with Kitty when I first met her. I felt a pull towards her. That I actually believed her; when she told me that she actually was friends with Marley; but I could tell she was jealous of the girl. But; it wasn't as bad as my jealously of you. If only I had believed Santana. Than I could have personally saved Marley; and gotten her to eat, and rest. _

_Kitty has a picture of me in her locker; it's me in my head cheerleaders outfit; I am jumping in the air with my pom poms; she photo shopped a halo over my head; and she wrote WWQFD? I should have gotten deep chills when I first saw that picture – I should have recognized myself in Kitty's eyes. I should have told her everything that I did in high school – not only too you; but to myself; I should have made her see what a rough road that she was walking down by following my example. But; no; I was so damn flattered. I don't know if I can truly help Kitty Wilder – I think I'm the wrong person._

Kurt had a feeling he knew exactly why Rachel was broken. It couldn't be due to his step-brother; because Kurt fully knew Rachel was ready to move on from Finn. He just didn't agree with her choice of Brody. But; Rachel had to learn that on her own. He just tighten his hold on his fragile friend; and tucked his head in between the nook of her shoulder blade.

**(2 HOURS PASSED)**

"Are you sure you don't want me to remain?" Kurt softly asked.

"No." Rachel shook her head. "Thank you for staying with me through this, Kurt. But, I don't need you for the rest of this. I know you have things too accomplish before the day is through." She sighed as she tried her hardest not to look at her lap top.

"Nothing that I can't reschedule." Kurt shrugged. "Look; I won't force myself by your side right now. I'll go to another spot in the loft. Just know that I'm here for you." He stood to his feet. Biting his bottom lip; "I just don't think you should be completely alone right now, Rach." He left her sleeping area.

_Thank you God for Kurt._ Rachel sadly smiled as she watched the young man leave her space. She sniffed as she finally turned her eyes back to her lap top. She gently tapped her space bar; and the scene turned brightly on.

_I should have made sure that you were coming back to Lima; before I came back. I should have used one of the passes to New York; and gathered you myself. You; yourself told me that Kitty was very much like me – and that Marley was like you. I should have never come back without you by my side. Perhaps than I would have seen Kitty in the true light that she deserved to be seen. I should have protected Marley better than I had._

_I should have protected YOU better than I had. I shouldn't have waited until middle of Senior year of high school to finally get my act together; and decide to take you under my protection. What the hell was wrong with me?! I knew from the first moment I set eyes on you in Freshmen year; that you were going to be the easiest target that McKinley High School had EVER known in it's existence. _

_Why hadn't you come to see me? Why haven't you yet to come see me? What are you so damn afraid of, Quinn? _Rachel blinked back the tears that threatened to fall once more. Perhaps she should make the gesture, and just go to New Haven and see Quinn. But; damn it; why does _she _always have to make the first gesture in this friendship? Rachel shook her head; she just can't do it this time. She just has to wait for Quinn to be brave enough to come, and visit her. If Quinn could do this one huge gesture; than Rachel would gladly take the lead on their friendship for the rest of their lives. She just _needed _Quinn to make this big leap of faith here.

_Perhaps I'm honesty to afraid to face you right now, Rachel, perhaps I'm afraid to face you when I tell you that I'm dating one of my professors. His name is John; he is thirty – five; and he's married. But; his wife doesn't please him in bed any longer – so believe or not; that's what I am too him. I was nervous the first time – seeing how I hadn't had sex since Beth. John was patient, and understanding. He's teaching me so much – if I knew that it could be like this; then I would have had sex more often in high school. _

Rachel blinked. Her right hand rose to her forehead; and she tried to rub the headache away that rushed over her from the last paragraph. _Seriously Quinn?! Seriously! How could you be so reckless! I thought you promised yourself that you would never cheat again! I know you currently were not in a relationship when you decided to bed John; but John is VERY much married. I guess the saying is right; once a cheater – always a cheater. _She wanted to throw her lap top against the brick wall. But; she couldn't do that. Kurt would just come rushing in; and demand answers -and Rachel wasn't going to drag Kurt into this mess that Quinn has gotten herself too; without Quinn's permission.

_I'm not going to remain with John very long; Rachel. My heart isn't wrapped up in him. I'm just allowing him to use me for his sexual gratification – and I'm learning from him. I know that I'm still in the cheaters world (I'm honestly waiting for the Universe to catch up to me; and send the plague on me. Perhaps now that Santana knows; she'll figure out how to give me an even worse case of mono). I fully know that I'm still too fucked up too make the right decisions in my life. That's why John has happened._

_I'm too much Russell's daughter. That's why I can't allow Beth anywhere close to me. I know Puck is still pissed off with me for not wanting anything too do with our daughter. Beth will be much safer outside of Russell Fabray's way of life if I'm not apart of hers. _

_I know you are super busy at NAYDA, Rachel, so you can't really get away from New York just for an weekend. I know that even if you won't the star that you are – that you WOULD still wait for me to take that first step on visiting whatever college that you ended up at. It just; I can't find the courage to take that step in our friendship yet, Rachel. I know the passes have a time limit. I pray that I will find the courage within me before they expire to get on that damn train, and come to you. But, know this Rachel; even if I don't this year – I will find that courage to come and visit you. I don't want our friendship to consist through e-mails. I want more. I need more. I'm just too scared._

_~ Yours, Quinn_

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Control

**CHAPTER ONE **

**CONTROL**

_Author's Note: I have decided to dedicate this chapter to the Glee version of the song 'Control'. I hope I can do the song justice. _

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL:**

**CHIOR ROOM:**

**GLEE CLUB MEETING**

"Hey gang." Finn looked up at the Glee club with brown eyes shinning. He figured that even through his life was going though the shits at the moment; it wasn't right to bring it into the club. After all Mr. Schuester never allowed his personal problems to get in the way of encouraging the Glee club in the past. "Now I know that seeing how we lost Sectionals; we are no longer able to compete this year." He clapped his hands together in front of him; "But; that does not mean that Glee club is through for the year. We can still meet weekly. We can still have jam sessions. We can have a whole year to prepare for next year. We'll be even that much better next year."

"What about the current Seniors?" Tina asked in a hard tone. "We are not going to be here next year; Finn." She refused to call Finn; _Mr. Hudson_; he was Finn after all. Just last year Finn _was _an fellow member of the Glee club. "This was our year to prove to everyone that last year wasn't a fluke. That we could actually win Nationals on our own; _without _Rachel Berry!" She saw the hurt flash in his eyes; she felt bad bringing her name up; but hell; she had too after all.

"I'm sorry everyone." Marley softly spoke up. "If I had just taken better care of myself; then I wouldn't have fainted on the damn stage. Then we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with." Her soft blue eyes lowered to her lap.

Kitty's hazel eyes flicked over to the tall brunette whom was sitting at the end of the isle; with Jake by her side. She wanted to speak up and apologize for encouraging – no she had too be honest with herself at least; bulling the girl on becoming an anorexic. But; then her parents words slammed into her head; _You have too do whatever you have to do in life to remain on top; and too remain perfect. _She was ashamed of herself that she lacked the courage to fight against her parents wrong teachings. Her eyes lowered down to her lap as she fought to keep herself in tight control.

"It's not your fault." Blaine said with a sad smile. "I should have been aware of what was going on. Perhaps I could have helped you." He was sadden that ever since his break up with Kurt; he had let his team down. That he hadn't been aware of what was going on around him; that someone was in the need of help; and he wasn't there to help them. When Marley fainted; and he saw how truly weak; and fragile the younger girl was; he swore to himself to stop wallowing in his own heartbreak, and misery, and get back to being the guy whom helped others whom were in need.

"I think Santana was right." Ryder sneered his brown eyes glued at the back of Kitty's head.

"What are you talking about?" Artie raised his left eye brow high on his forehead.

"Santana accused Kitty of forcing Marley into being an anorexic." Ryder said with deep anger in his voice. "How did you do it; hmm; Kitty? How the hell did you convince Marley; of all people to stop eating; and take shit pills?" He couldn't help it; he kicked the bottom of her chair. "My God; have you seen Marley? She's thin as a rail to begin with – you could have seriously harmed her. You could have killed her!"

"It's not Kitty's fault." Marley voice rose to be heard among the angry muttering of the group. "It was my decision."

Ryder turned his angry hurt eyes onto the girl whom he was actually in love with. But; whom wasn't in love with him; she was in love with the jerk whom was sitting next to her. Okay; so Jake wasn't a complete jerk; but Ryder still had deep and honest feelings for Marley; so all he could think of his rival was jerk feelings. "You never would have thought of it; if Kitty hadn't egged you on by insulting your mother."

"It was my decision to make." Marley replied looking steadily into his eyes. "It's solely on my head."

Kitty still hadn't looked up. Her hands were clenched in her lap trying not too show how shaken she was. She couldn't fail her parents in this moment. If only she could just kept her jaw tightly clenched; then she would be able to keep her sobs tightly in her chest. If only she didn't say the words that so desperately wanted to leap out of her throat – than she would still be perfect.

Finn held up his hands; "This isn't the time or the place for this discussion. Marley knows she has the full support of the Glee Club in her recovery. We shouldn't be tossing out accusations."

"Mr. Hudson!" Sugar rolled her eyes. "New Directions is all _about _tossing out accusations. Also it's all about back stabbing; and bitch slapping. Hell; that's what makes us so damn strong."

Finn sighed deeply; he fully knew what Sugar said was the truth. But; he had been watching Kitty since she joined Glee; and he just felt like she truly wasn't as strong as Quinn for the entire club to come after her. "I said enough. If Marley wants to public talk about it with us; then that's her right. But; for right now the matter is dropped. We need to discuss …."

Kitty stood to her feet. She lifted her head, and walked out of the classroom with her head held high.

Marley silently watched the blond head cheerleader go with a frown on her face.

"She should just quite." Ryder sneered. "She all ready did the damage that Sue wanted her too do."

Marley's eyes turned quickly to meet Ryder's brown one. "Shut up!" She stormed low in her throat.

"Kitty remains an Gleek." Blaine firmly said. "We don't kick anyone out. Ever."

"She almost willing killed Marley!" Ryder shouted. "How can we allow attempted murder among us?"

"She wasn't trying to kill me." Marley replied. "She didn't force me into doing anything against my will. I am the one whom took it as far as I did. Not Kitty." She felt Jake put an arm around her shaking form. She felt bad for vocalizing Kitty's role in her eating disorder. She hadn't meant too allow anyone else to blame Kitty for this – but Ryder just made her so angry. That she lashed out. She just hopped that with her defending Kitty; that everyone would simply leave the blond alone.

"You are so innocent, Marley, that you will allow her to walk all over you. Who knows what else she can think of doing too you; all because she's jealous." Tina said. "I know she's all mini-Quinn and all. But; even Quinn wouldn't go as far as trying to kill Rachel!" She shook her head. "I vote that Kitty needs to leave Glee. She's not safe to have around."

"You aren't even going to be here next year." Jake angrily said. "You don't get a vote. None of you existing seniors get a vote. Us; newbies should be the one whom decides." He tightened his hold on Marley's shoulder; "I vote that Kitty stays."

"Two too one." Sugar nodded. "Too bad we don't have more newbies. This vote could have actually been interesting."

"We are not voting." Finn put in. "Mr. Schuester will be back in a matter of weeks; and he'll welcome Kitty back with open arms. As shall I." He frowned at the kids in front of him. "Guys; New Directions isn't like any other club in this school. We do not turn our backs on anyone whom finds there way to us. We welcome one and all." He was disappointed in the seniors whom had angrily proclaimed that they wanted Kitty out.

Tina had the grace to look guilty. "You are right Finn. I'm sorry that I got carried away."

"What if a New Directions member in the future plans on actually killing another fellow member. Or attack a fellow member – and I'm not referring to our basic bitch slapping; back stabbing. I'm talking about willing going out to try to actually murder that member?" Sugar raised her right eye brow. "I mean come on Mr. Hudson; there should be limits on how much New Directions should take with their members."

"They will of course not be allowed to remain in the community. They would have to deal with their issues according to the law. But; if there is a way for a fellow New Directional to reach out and help them – then we should do it." Finn replied.

"All you have to do is file a warrant on Kitty; and she'll be in juvenile hall before you know it." Ryder smiled over at Marley. The problem was solved in his book.

"Leave Kitty Wilde alone, Ryder Lynn." Marley's voice laced full of fire. "Don't even cause her any problems over _mine _decision of what my own body." Her baby blue eyes blinked back the blinding tears.

"Hello Glee losers." Sue walked into the room with a wide smirk on her face with three of her cheerleaders behind her. "Girls start taking things down out of this loser stink of a room. I expect it too be fully empty of all this loser things in three hours time."

Finn looked wide eyed at Sue. "Excuses me, Sue, but Glee is still meeting here."

"No Finn, because you had lost at Sectionals; brilliantly so I must admit. Glee is no longer a school sponsored club for the rest of the school year. Hand over the key." She held out her flat palm.

"No." Finn shook his head. He wrapped his arms tightly across his chest.

"You are not a qualified teacher; Finn Hudson. You are just an volunteer for this club; you have no rights here." Sue snared.

"Mr. Schuester will be back in an couple more weeks. He expects his club to be here ready for him." Finn jetted his chin forward. "I'm not going to allow you to take that away from him; or from them."

"William understands that if the Glee club loses one of the competition before Nationals; that the Glee club has to be disbanded until the following qualifying year." Sue smiled. "Now give me the key."

Finn rushed past Sue and grabbed the plague that an cheerleader was tossing into a box. "How dare you treat this the way you just did. It may not mean anything too you; but it means a world to us. Show some respect."

The cheerleader just snared. She turned and just tore down a poster; ripping it in the process.

Sue actually felt bad for the behavior that her cheerleaders were showing the Glee club. But she had her tough image to up hold after all. She couldn't allow the Gleeks to see that she actually had a soft spot for them – otherwise they would grow weak; and soft in the next year. She couldn't allow that to happen. Not to her cheerleaders – and not to these Gleeks.

Finn knew he lost. "I'll have everything packed up by the end of the day. Just get rid of your cheerleaders." He said with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Out." Sue said in a sharp voice. The cheerleaders left with a flip of their skirts at the Gleeks.

Finn breathed in deeply. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you. I just didn't want to witness you whining and crying." Sue rolled her eyes. "I expect the key at the end of the day." With that she left the room.

"So that's it then." Sam shook his head as he stared sadly in front of him.

Finn turned around to face the remaining eleven members of the group. "Look; this is a set back; I admit it. Not having the choir anymore is very unexpected. But; we can still meet on a weekly bases. I'll talk to Figgins and find us another classroom."

"Look no offense to you Finn; but the Seniors have to join other teams. We have too get prove to Colleges that we are well rounded high school graduates. We have to join sports teams." Tina stood to her feet. "We can't lose time." She walked from the room.

"Guys." Finn gently begged.

Blaine stood to his feet. "She's right. We have to join sport teams so we can compete." He walked passed Finn; and put his firm hand on the taller boys tight shoulder. "We did our best."

The remaining Seniors all stood to their feet, and walked from the room.

The remaining Gleeks looked tiredly at Finn. "At least I still have football; and my studying." Ryder stood to his feet and made his way from the room.

Jake stood to his feet. "Sorry man." He followed his rival; and actual friend from the room.

Soon the rest of the Gleeks left; expect for Marley. Marley had silently been sitting in her chair going over everything that Sue had proclaimed just a few minutes ago. She watched as a dejected Finn turned and began to gently remove the posters that the Glee club had hung up over the years. She watched as he paused at the giant Nationals trophy that the team won last year. "We are going to find a way to keep the Glee club together, Mr. Hudson. We can't lose each other."

Finn had been running his right hand gently up and down; the side of the trophy. His head twisted to the right; and he honestly saw the hopeful, trusting sixteen year old Rachel Berry in Marley's place. A lone tear ran down his left cheek. He blinked as Rachel's image faded. "I hope not; Marley; I hope not." He whispered as he turned and walked from the room. He had boxes to get.

Marley closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She had ruined everything.

**CHERRIO'S LOCKER ROOM**

Kitty stormed into the locker room with a deep frown on her face. How could she have allowed her feelings to get in the way back there? She wasn't perfect. Her parents will kill her once they find out. Shit! Her hand banged against a locker; and she smiled at the pain that was coursing through her knuckles.

She pulled her hand closer to her as she heard the swinging doors open, and a group of cheerleaders came in. Covering her injured hand with her other. "You missed the best thing ever, Kitty."

"Oh." Kitty said in a haughty voice.

"Sue finally got to watch the end of the loser Glee club. But; even though they no longer have a right to practice anymore this year; doesn't mean they are free from slushy attacks." The brunette cheerleader whom had a small show down with Finn replied. "I managed to take down that stupid plaque; of the stupid fat lady's fat face down. You should have seen the tears in Finn Hudson's face."

Heat rose high in Kitty's face.

"Wilder, in my office now." Sue barked.

Kitty moved past the girls, "Oh and by the way expect some nice long suicides later on this afternoon."

The three girls looked quizzing at each other.

"Yes, Coach?" Kitty said as she walked into Sue's office.

"Shut the door." Sue ordered.

Kitty turned and shut the door. "I want to command your efforts on ending the Glee club this year; Kitty. Even Quinn Fabray couldn't do that in all her years being in there. You managed to succeeded in three weeks time." Kitty swallowed the lump in her throat; as she turned to meet the eyes of her coach.

"I wanted to prove myself to be equal of Quinn Fabray. I think I have made my point." Kitty smirked.

"You have a long way to go." Sue replied. "Quinn would never have turned a girl into an anorexic. Quinn wouldn't have stooped down to almost killing someone to come out on top." She leaned forward on her desk. "I should toss you off the Cheerios for that conduct Wilde. But; I won't. I won't even take away head cheerleader from you. Even through by rights I should. By rights; I should contact your parents and inform them on your role for Ms. Rose's current eating disorder."

Kitty tried to swallow around the lump that lodged in her throat. _My parents can not never find out about this. They would kill me if they learned the actions that I take to remain on top; to remain perfect. They just want me to be perfect; they don't want to know what I do to get there. _"Do what you want to do." Was what she managed to get out.

Sue clicked her tongue. She fully knew that young Kitty Wilde was just like Quinn Fabray. That perhaps Kitty's own home situation might actually be worse than Quinn's. She planned on checking into the situation – just too make sure that the girl wasn't being abused. Having strict parents was one thing – but if the abuse is going on in the home – than Sue will make damn sure Kitty will be removed from the situation. But; in order to keep an closer eye on the girl; she had to keep her on the cheerleader squad. She couldn't think of another girl whom deserved head cheerleader – so she couldn't take that away from Kitty. "You will be doing suicides for the rest of the month. I expect you at morning practice a full hour before the rest of the squad during said month."

"Yes coach." Kitty nodded her head.

"What happened to your hand?" Sue pointed to the injured hand with her eye glasses.

"Nothing." Kitty lied.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Go to the nurses office. Tend to it – then get to class." Sue growled low in her throat.

Kitty nodded, and left the office.

**NURSES OFFICE**

"I'll be with you in a little bit." The busy nurse waved Kitty towards a set of chairs. Kitty rolled her eyes as she sat down in one of the chairs. She grimaced as she finally felt the sting of her knuckles. She looked down and saw that she had actually cracked the skin around her knuckles – and that three of them were turning a healthy shade of purple. _Way to go Wilde. You just had to go and hit that damn locker. Not only do I have hurt knuckles; but my entire hand is in pain. I have to do suicides for a full month; and too top it off I have to arrive an hour earlier. How the hell am I going to explain that I have to leave the house even earlier than usual. Hell; I'll just tell my parents that Sue is so pleased with me; that she's training me to pretty much take over the squad in her absences. Chalk up more perfect points for me. _

"Kitty?" A soft voice said beside her.

Kitty's head twisted; "Aren't you opposed to be wheeling yourself down the hand capped ramp by now?" She bit out.

"No." Artie calmly replied. _Wow. I thought Quinn's bite was rough. Kitty sure can give her a run for her money. Matter of fact; Kitty may actually have more of a defensive mechanism than Quinn EVER had. _ Artie had a strong feeling that Kitty needed someone whom knew that she could be okay being vulnerable. Quinn always had Rachel in her corner; so he guessed that he would be Kitty's "Rachel". He had honesty thought at the beginning of the year; when he first laid eyes on 'mini – Quinn' and 'tall-Rachel' that there would be another Faberry in the making. But; now; Artie had a feeling that Marley truly wasn't meant to be the sole supporter of Kitty's.

"What the hell do you want Wheels?" Kitty's right eye brow rose high on her forehead.

"How's your hand?" Artie reached over and gently took Kitty's injured hand in his own. "What happened?" He absently stroked the smooth top; being careful not to touch the wounded knuckles.

"I punched a locker." Kitty lowered her eyes as she followed Artie's hand. She was amazed how gentle he was being. She didn't feel any of the stinging pain that she knew she should have felt with someone touching her hurt hand. Matter of fact he was taking _all _the pain from her wounded hand. That had never happened with her before. Whenever she had a hurt; no matter how gently someone tended to her; she _always _felt the pain. The pain wouldn't leave for hours; even after it had been tended too. But with Artie; it was like he knew how to take the pain away. She couldn't keep her eyes from his slowly moving hand.

"So did you at least dent the damn thing?" Artie softly joked.

Kitty fumed. "Nope. All I got for my freaking trouble is three crackled knuckles, and a purple hand; which will turn black and blue. Or and I have to run suicides for a month; plus I have to be at practice a full hour early every freaking morning."

"I'm sorry." Artie said looking at her down cast eyes.

"Not your problem." Kitty shrugged. "My own damn fault for hitting that freaking locker." She couldn't lift her eyes even if she wanted too. All she wanted too do was watch as his hand gently move up, and around her hand. She just wanted to try to figure out his magic way of taking away her pain.

"I can see you now, Kitty." The nurse's voice said from across the room.

Kitty frowned as the pain returned full force as Artie removed his hand. Her hazel eyes rose and blinked. She stood to her feet and stormed passed the nurse. "Let's just get this taken care of all ready; I have more important things to do than waiting around this place."

The nurse quickly took care of Kitty's hand for the girl; and just silently watched as the angry medium height blond girl left her office. _That girl is headed for a hard road if she doesn't learn how to let go of most of that deep anger that she's carrying around inside her. _But; Kitty wasn't her problem; she was just a nurse for a high school after all.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's Note: **__I wanted to set up the FRIENDSHIP of Artie and Kitty in this chapter. I know that they didn't really become friends until later in season four. But; for the sake of this story I need them too be friends much, much sooner. _

_This story is Faberry and Karley endgames. Even through after "Love, Love, Love" my new OTP is Artie and Kitty. I will be writing an Aritty story at a later point. But; for this story Artie and Kitty are just friends; nothing more. _


	3. She Waited

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SHE WAITED**

**NEW HAVEN**

**QUINN'S DORM ROOM:**

Quinn waited. She hoped. She prayed. She wanted. She was denied.

"It's my own damn fault." She whispered as she stared at the wall across from her bed. She had been back at school for a week now. She had fully expected to hear from Rachel since her last email. Matter of fact she had honesty sat with her lap top in front of her; on her bed back at her mother's; for four hours after she sent the email. She knew Rachel. Rachel would have either sent a long detailed; somewhat exasperated email – or she would have opened up a chat box the moment she finished the email.

An hour passed; and she figured Rachel hadn't checked her e -mail yet. Another hour passed; and Quinn became concerned. She could clearly see that Rachel was very much on line at the moment. She had been on line the minute _after_ she sent the email. Her brow burred; perhaps Rachel was too busy to check her email. It didn't matter; she was content to know that Rachel was on line when she herself was online. It would have been a easy move to click, and open her _own _chat box with the Diva. But; she decided to honestly wait Rachel too do it herself.

When the third hour came and went; Quinn was more than a little worried. Rachel had remained firmly on line – she also could tell that _Quinn_ also was online also. Quinn bit her bottom lip; why hasn't Rachel reached out to her yet? After all it's usually Rachel whom opens the chat boxes whenever the two girls were on line together. Granted most of the time was because Quinn was hard at work studying.

"It's the freaking holiday. She can't be studying. Even NADYA wouldn't assign work during Thanksgiving." Quinn grumbled under her breath. "Come on Rach."

The fourth hour and suddenly Rachel's online status clicked off. Quinn blinked. She blinked a second time. She felt like a hand was wrapped around her heart; and squeezing it until she thought it would stop beating. _She had to have read my email. Is she so disappointed in me; that she couldn't even bear the idea of talking to me? She fully knows that I remained on line these past four hours. _Resting her hand on the back of her lap top computer; she shut it as her head bowed. A lone tear rolled down her right cheek.

Quinn had waited. She hoped. She prayed. She wanted.

Silence.

Quinn tried to work up courage to send another email to Rachel. To open a chat box when she saw Rachel was on line. To call. Quinn grew fearful; because every time she logged on; Rachel insistently logged off. So she decided to change her online status to say she was off line when she actually logged on. That way she could see Rachel's online status for as long as she was online. She tried to blink back tears as she just stared at the **Rachel is online** in her friend listings.

**Stalking much!**

Quinn blinked rapidly. A smile broke her lips. **Rachel! I knew you would contact me sooner or later. I've missed you so much. **

**It's Santana you idiot!**

Quinn blinked as her eyes traveled to the side of the first message; and saw that indeed Santana's name was clearly marked. The smile was ripped from her lips quickly. Tears ghosted her eyes. **Sorry San. What can I do for you? Wait a minute; how did you know I was on line? My status says offline.**

**Hello Bitch! I know you really well by now chicka. I noticed that whenever you came aline; Rachel quickly signed off. Which had been going on for a solid week. Now my question is; Fabray what the hell did you do to Rachel this time?**

**You name it. I did it. **Quinn shook her head.

**Do I need to come to New Haven and bet your ass all Lima Heights style? **

**How's Kentucky? **Quinn asked instead.

**Do I seriously need to come and beat your ass?! Don't play dumb with me Fabray. **

**Don't come. **Quinn gave in.

**I'm going to head up to New York and talk to the troll. **

**Don't call her that! **Quinn angrily banged out.

**Seeing how you are too chicken shit to go to New York yourself; I; as your best friend; will go do your dirty work for you. **

**Just leave Rachel alone, San. She doesn't need me in her life right now. Just leave her alone please. **

**Why does Santana have to leave Rachel alone?**

**Hello Brittany. **Quinn sighed.

**Quinn is being a wuss. Just like always. She refuses to go see Rachel; even though ….**

**Watch it San. **

**Just go see Rachel; Quinn. She misses you. She wants to see you. Just go to New York and give her lady kisses; and then she'll be happy once more. So will you.**

**Rachel won't accept lady kisses from me; Brit. She's straight.**

**Says whom Q.?**

**She almost married Finn! For crying out loud Santana. She's sacking up with this guy Brody now. She's straight as an arrow. So am I.**

**Not this again!**

**No you aren't Quinn. You want lady kisses from Rachel.**

**Perhaps you should go up to New Haven, San, and give lady kisses to Q. **

**Okay; no. No way. Just no. **Quinn shook her head at Brittany's comment. She had been hearing these comments from her taller blond best friend for years. She just wished she was in a better mood; so she could laugh it off as she always had been. Just this total silence from Rachel was depressing her to no end.

**I would much rather get my smack on with Rachel before Q.**

**Hey! You leave Rachel alone! I mean it Santana. I'm not afraid to go to Kentucky and beat the shit out of you. **

**I was just kidding, Quinn. Don't get your panties in such a twist. Besides you just proved my point.**

**What point is that. **Quinn felt the heat ooze off of her as she tried to get her temper under control.

**That you love Rachel. **

**Of course I love Rachel. How can I not love Rachel. She's my friend.**

**You don't love Rachel as a friend; Quinn. You love Rachel as your soul mate. Just find the courage to finally admit that to yourself; and then go to the girl, and admit it to her. She'll finally see that you are truly ready for her; and she'll fall into your arms. **

**Quinn? **

**Quinn? **

**Q? **

**I think she signed off, San.**

**I'm thinking that to Britt. If things don't get better by Christmas; then I'm going to New Haven …. or I'll go to New York. **

**Perhaps I should go to whomever you aren't going to. **

**I'll let you know my plans. I gotta go. I have cheer leading practice.**

**Bye San.**

**Bye Brit. **

**LIMA, OHIO**

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL:**

**FOOTBALL FIELD**

Artie wheeled himself closer to the track; where Kitty was running laps. He noticed Sue was in the middle of the field with her stop watch out. He had been arriving at school earlier for the past week. He was deeply concerned for Kitty. So he decided that while she was dealing with Sue's month long punishment; he would be there silently cheering on. So far Sue only has Kitty running laps, and stretching. It wasn't until the rest of the team showed up; that she had Kitty do the normal suicides; and break backing stunts she forces the Cheerios to do.

"On the double Wilde," Sue yelled through her bull horn. "You are getting slower with every step you make. If you don't step it up; then I'm adding another week to your punishment!"

Kitty scowled as she picked up her pace. She was all ready running just below her normal pace. Only because she knew she had to run two extra laps during these sessions. She was just trying to save some of her energy for the end was all. But; try telling that too the demon Sue Sylvester! She saw that Artie was sitting in his wheel chair from her peripheral vision. A small smile graced her lips. She felt renewed energy flow through her body. Since the first day of her punishment; Artie had made a habit of showing up. She schooled her face into a cold mask as she rounded the corner that would lead past the wheel chaired boy. After all it wouldn't do to allow him to see that she was actually pleased to see him there.

"Pick it up; Wilde. You aren't here to flirt with your boy friend!" Sue's mega horn shout ringed out through the air.

Kitty turned her neck to growl at her cheerleader coach. But; she added some more speed to her run; and she was soon passed Artie. She finished the required laps in silence, and was bent over as she tried to hold in the stitch that her side suddenly got.

"I have canceled this mornings practice." Sue stood in front of the bent over Kitty. "I have a meeting that I can't miss." Kitty managed to stand straight once more. "I won't be here to witness you doing your proper cool downs, Wilde. But; I'm leaving Wheels over there in charge. If he even tells me that you haven't properly cooled down, then I'm adding two more weeks to your punishment."

"I always cool down proper coach." Kitty frowned. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I worry about no one." Sue growled. "Expect for Robin."

"Yes coach." Kitty nodded.

"Get started." Sue pointed towards the track. She watched as Kitty began the cool down regime that she had set up for her cheerleaders. She walked over to Artie. "You are in charge Wheels. I want a full report. " With that she walked from the field. She knew that she could trust the two teenagers without her supervision. After all she had work that needed to be done.

**(An Half Hour Later)**

"Can I ask why you always show up for these morning punishments?" Kitty finally made her way over to Artie. She took a deep swallow from her water bottle. "I'm being punished; not you."

"I thought you would like some company." Artie replied handing her a white towel.

"I have Sue the demon slayer here." Kitty used the towel on her face. "Sides I never asked for you to come."

"I thought you needed a friend." Artie smiled.

"We aren't friends." Kitty tightened up.

"We can be." Artie replied with a smile.

"I don't need to be friends with you." Kitty barked out. Her hands clenched tightly against the towel. "I don't want to be friends with you."

"Why are you so afraid to allow anyone inside you?" Artie gently asked.

"Shut up!" Kitty backed away. "Don't show up here again. I never asked you to come here in the first place; but I'm asking – no I'm telling you to stay the hell away from here." She blinked back the tears. She turned to the right and stormed away.

Artie silently watched; as she quickly began to pick up her pace to be on a full on run. _What are you so afraid of Kitty? Why are you so determined to not have anyone close to you? How can I truly help you if all you do it run away? Literally! Another reason why I wish I wasn't in this damn chair. _Artie placed his hands on the wheels; and started back towards the school.

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

**HALLWAY **

Whatever small progress she made to becoming Kitty's friend; Marley Rose knew she had destroyed it. She had tried to get Kitty alone to explain everything to her; but Kitty always turned and walked away from her. When she did manage to get close enough to Kitty; she saw the desperate look in Kitty's eyes right before Kitty turned down the right hallway. Marley was so stunned that she stopped dead in her tracks.

Perhaps Kitty didn't want to be alone with her. Marley couldn't blame her after all. She knew that Kitty knew that they continued to talk about her after she left the choir room. She knew that Ryder at least would have told Kitty at first opportunity what he said; and what she said. Perhaps he would have twisted her words around. Who knows what's going though Kitty's head in Marley's voice.

That been a week ago. Marley had stopped trying to get Kitty to talk with her after that moment. She didn't want to be the cause of even more pain to the young cheerleader. So; she just allowed Kitty to pass her by silently; and she made sure to be far away from where Kitty was sitting in which ever classroom that Mr. Hudson found them to meet in.

She was silent. She prayed. She hoped. She longed.

She walked down the hallway with a song in her head. She had decided finally on how to tell Kitty that she doesn't hate her. That she had never hated her. If Kitty wouldn't allow her to say the words. Hopefully she'll hear the song that Marley wanted to sing to her. In front of the Glee club. It would finally hopefully bring the entire club back to being one. Also it will show others that Kitty truly was one of their members – someone whom Marley placed high on her list of people whom she treasured.

She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she felt her body being pushed backwards. It felt like a semi – truck hit her full on. She managed not to trip over her own feet, and her arms wrapped around her middle; only thing something hard, and firm was in her way. She looked down and blinked hard. A smaller girl was wrapped up in her arms – her arms were tightly wrapped around her back. She managed to get a good look at the side of the girl's face; and her breath hitched. In her arms was the girl whom was avoiding her – Kitty Wilde. Marley gently tightened her arms around the shaking girl.

Kitty rested her aching head against the firm chest. Squeezing her eyes tightly; she just breathed in the scent that she knew Marley Rose loved. She had come running down the hallway – to get away from Artie; whom she knew was just following her; when she saw Marley. Before she could slow down enough to turn down another hallway; she was soon hitting Marley full on. She didn't want the taller girl to fall over; so she just wrapped her arms tightly around the girl; and just used her strength to prevent Marley from losing her balance.

She was just so tired that she just had to rest her head against the taller girl's chest. Listening to the gentle beating of the heart that she had tried to destroy. She couldn't believe that she had allowed her life to get to the point of physically going out, and trying to kill another person. There was no other way of putting it. She willing went to Marley; and told her to begin a serious eating disorder. She knew better than to tell Marley to purge. She knew it was dangerous. She knew that it could lead to death. But; she didn't care at the time. All she saw was green. She was so green with jealously over someone else whom was getting a little attention.

What the hell was wrong with her?! She hadn't started out in life like this. Granted her mother; and step father weren't the easiest, loving parents in the world. But, they loved her. In there own way. She had true friends – until sixth grade. She couldn't believe that she allowed the tragedy of what happened to her; to allow her to turn into a heartless bitch.

Artie was right. She was afraid of another person getting inside her. How could she let her guard down; just to be hurt again. As she felt Marley putting her cheek on top of her head; she just knew she couldn't keep it up any longer. She had felt it when Artie held her hand; and took the pain away from her hurt hand; now she felt it even stronger in Marley's arms. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. S-s-so sorry." She wept.

Marley just tightened her hold on Kitty; and just allowed the blonde to silently break. Her right hand moved around Kitty's back; and up towards Kitty's jaw and cheek. She gently stroked the smooth, wet skin. "It's not your fault." She finally whispered. "Well not all of it. I had all ready forgiven you in your bathroom." She began to make shushing noises. She didn't want Kitty to become full on hysterical. She didn't know if she could get Kitty under control before students arrived. She knew she just had about a half hour before the students, and teachers would arrive.

"I c-c-could h-hav-e ki-l-led you." Kitty chocked out. She broke completely on that note.

Marley just breathed; as she tucked her head into Kitty's space. "Listen here, Kitty Wilde, listen closely. I forgive you. There is no hard feelings on my end for you." She swallowed as she gently pulled the shorter blonde from her; "I want to be your friend." She softly said as she gently wiped the tears from Kitty's cheeks. "If you will allow me too be."

"How can you still want to be my friend." Kitty whispered as she fought to get herself under control. "After everything I have done to you. Too your mom." She shook her head. "How can you easily forgive me for having you walk down the road to an eating disorder. An disorder that is very dangerous to your health."

"You need me." Marley stated the truth simply, and honesty. "I need you also."

Kitty's hazel eyes closed as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "How can I trust you not to leave me? When things don't go the way you want them to go; how can I trust that you won't leave?"

"I can't image my life without you in it, Kitty Wilde." Marley huskily said. "I can't image you going though life in this self hatred." She could see that Kitty was having a very hard time believing her. "I'm not like all those other fair weathered people in your past."

Kitty opened her eyes; and bowed her head. "I'm so afraid to trust anyone again." She swallowed. "I hate how my life is going right now. I know that my heart will swivel up and just die – if I keep going down this road." She lifted her head; "You don't know what I have gone through – what my so called friends put me through – just for them to leave me."

"You need to trust me." Marley sadly smiled.

"Trust doesn't come easily for me." Kitty whispered. "Not anymore."

"Baby steps." Marley swallowed.

"I want to trust you. Truly I want too." Kitty paused. She hesitated; and took a step forward. She looked wide eyed into the sky blue eyes of the tall brunette in front of her.

Marley slowly reached out her hand.

Gnawing on her bottom lip; Kitty moved her hand minutely towards Marley's waiting on. Once she set the palm of her hand; into Marley's she felt warmth as Marley intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that this time; she wouldn't be hurt.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: **__ I'm fully aware that Kitty didn't confess to Marley about taking in her costume during "Grease" until "Shooting Star"; but for the sake of the story I needed Kitty to break down, and honesty get to her true close friendship with Marley before the Christmas episode. My reasoning of this is as following; (1) it's too hard to have both Quinn, and Kitty still hiding beneath their hard shells. Quinn has been part of Glee since the beginning; but Kitty just joined in fourth season. So it's easier just to have Quinn still trying to fight true friendship – than it is for Kitty. (2) Quinn always had Santana, and Brittany by her side throughout Glee history. I just can't keep Kitty off on her own until I get to the "Shooting Star" episode in this story. (3) Kitty just needs be softer to be able to move forward in this story. After all it's a Karley end game. I just can't image writing six or more chapters; of a lone HBIC Kitty Wilde. (4) Kitty's molested storyline will play a part in the early part of the story; but she still won't confess it to Ryder (or anyone else for that matter) until Ryder starts to text with 'Katie'. _

_No Ryder isn't going to be a complete bastard in this story. I just want him to come down super hard on Kitty right now. Remember Ryder DOES have a hard time trusting females – he's still dealing with being molested at age eleven on his own. _


	4. You Were Trying Too Hard

**CHAPTER THREE **

**YOU WERE TRYING TOO HARD**

**MCKINLEY HIGH:**

**SCIENCE ROOM:**

Kitty took the chair next to Artie's wheelchair. "I didn't mean it." She looked at the side of Artie's face. It was currently staring at the open science book; she waited for him to finish with the note that he was making on the lined paper next to the book. "About not wanting you at the track." She clarified just to make sure he knew what she was talking about.

Artie slowly turned to look at her fully in face. "I'm sorry that I scared you." He didn't acknowledged her statement. "I just wanted to let you know that I want to be your friend."

Kitty blinked, "Why?" she couldn't understand why he wanted to be friends with her. She couldn't trust that he truly wanted to be her friend.

Artie just stared into her hazel eyes; he could see the hurt more so this time; than ever before. "Everyone needs someone whom they can always count on. Someone whom they would know would never hurt them."

"Everyone hurts everyone." Kitty husked out. "We are just mere humans after all. We can't help it. We just hurt someone else."

"Yes, but everyone needs to know that someone would always hold their hearts as closely to them; as they do their own." Artie replied. "I don't know at what point in time that you got so hurt by other human beings; that you simply can't trust yourself to trust another human being. If you grace me with the honor to hold your heart next to mine for all time – then when you feel comfortable to tell me what happened; know that I'll always be here."

Kitty stared deep into Artie's eyes, and read the God honest truth in them. "I would like to trust you." She whispered as tears rolled gently down her cheeks. Kitty hadn't realized that she had moved closer to him as they had been talking. She just simply lowered her head to his chest; and just allowed him to cover her with his arms.

Artie gently; but firmly, pulled Kitty closer so she had to leave her chair; and sit in his lap. He removed his arms from her body; so he could push the wheelchair backwards a few inches; so she wouldn't be squeezed against the table. He wrapped his arms firmly back around her body. He tucked his chin in between the nook of her neck; and her shoulder.

"How many blonds have you had in your wheelchair with you?" Kitty asked in the quietness.

"Three." Artie smiled. "Quinn, Brittany and you. You can say I have a thing for blonds."

"When was Quinn in your chair?" Kitty breathed in his cologne.

"During her pregnancy. She actually hopped in my lap and told me to get her away from Puck." Artie sighed in remembrance. "Have to admit it was a thrill to have someone whom had previously bullied me; honestly wanting to be near me. To be in my lap."

Kitty frowned as she thought of her own rotten treatment against Artie ever since she had arrived at McKinley. "Why do you accept all the bullying? Even from the underclassmen? You should be able to prevent the Freshmen and Sophomores from treating you the way we do."

"I don't like to waste my breath on lost causes." Artie replied. "Even through for the past year the bullying has died down a lot. There are still bullies in this school." He moved to get a little bit more comfortable in the chair; with the added weight of Kitty. " I don't want to waste my valuable time trying to change people; whom truly _don't _want to change. I just want to live my life."

"How did you know I wasn't a lost cause?" Kitty sighed into his chest. She moved one of her arms underneath one of his own; and moved her other arm to rest on top of his.

"You were trying too hard." Artie looked into her sleepily hazel eyes. "I can take you home. I don't think it's safe for you to drive."

"I don't want to go home tonight." Kitty murmured. "I just don't want to deal with my parents right now. I can't put on the perfect act for them today. I can't stand twelve hours of them lecturing me on how I have to be perfect at all times – in all things."

"Would you like to stay at my house tonight? My mom wouldn't mind you staying. You can have my old room." Artie quietly said.

"Very much so." Kitty scooted closer to his warm body. "Do you know how to drive?"

"No. I know a lot of people in wheelchairs can drive – but I can never drive." Artie sighed. "I know you drove your car here. Is there perhaps someone you trust to drive us to my home? I mean I can get my mom to pick us up – but that would mean leaving your car in the parking lot."

"Marley." Kitty sighed.

Artie couldn't keep the smile off his lips. He felt guilty moving his right hand from holding onto Kitty; but he had to reach for his phone after all. **I need you to meet me in the science room. Come alone.**

His phone buzzed in his hand. **Be there in ten.** "Marley will be here soon." He tucked his phone closer to Kitty, moving his arm back in place it was previous was. Kitty softly hummed in his chest.

**HALLWAY **

**IN FRONT OF MARLEY'S LOCKER**

Marley sighed as she leaned into Jake's arm that was supporting her from the hard metal of the locker. "I just don't know what to do, Jake, I mean how can I get through to Ryder to leave Kitty alone?" Her baby blue eyes looked into his chocolate ones. "I just don't understand this deep rooted hatred that Ryder suddenly has for Kitty. It literally has come out of left field."

"Perhaps they went out; and it was horrible. I mean you know Kitty's acid tongue." Jake quickly held up his free hand, "Hey, I like Kitty Wilde, truly I do. I just know that she uses her acid tongue like a defense mechanism. I knew that when we dated for two weeks." He sighed as he thought of his newest, and quite frankly unlikely bro. "Look, right now Ryder is just too stubborn to listen to reason."

"But why?" Marley shook her head. "According to him; I'm the one whom Kitty had hurt. But; I have forgiven her. I don't hold anything against her. Why is _he _getting so damn upset for?" She banged the palm of her right hand against the metal of her locker.

"Perhaps because he feels that _you _should." Jake hitched up his back pack onto his right shoulder.

"You are my boyfriend; why don't you feel that you need to jump in and save my day for me?" Marley glared into boyfriend's eyes.

Jake softly smiled. "Because I don't believe for one minute that Kitty meant to cause serious harm to you. I also know that you can fight your own battles. If you need me to step in; then you'll ask me."

Marley raised her right hand, and laid it on his cheek. "That's why I have such strong feelings for you; Jake Puckerman. You protect me – but you allow me to fight my own battles." She had a few boys in the past whom she was interested in that would just assume that because she's nice, and soft spoken – that she didn't know how to fight her own battles.

Jake felt heat rise in his cheeks. "So not to change the subject or anything. Puck said that he would treat us to dinner tonight; if you are up too it."

"I didn't know he was in town." Marley said with a smile. She didn't mind Jake changing the subject; she knew that her temper wouldn't have been able to handle anymore of Ryder anger against Kitty at the moment; without her ending up screaming her head off. She didn't feel that McKinley high school wasn't the place for that to happen. No matter at what time of the day it was.

"Yeah; he decided to visit with his mom and sister for a few days. He wants to do some brotherly bonding with me also." Jake replied.

"How do you feel about that?" Marley gently asked.

"It's weird; I had known about him my entire life – and I was mostly angry at him – now I see that I took my anger about my father out on him. But now that he's actually in my life; I enjoy having an older brother. It's nice." Jake honestly said.

"Why don't you bond with your younger sister?" Marley asked.

"I don't want to piss Puck's mom off." Jake replied. "Sides I don't want to put the kid through anything bad. Puck has told me that he's very protective of her. I just want to do what's right by her is all – and my hanging out with her isn't what's right."

"I'm sorry Jake." Marley leaned into his chest. She was an only child. Unless her father whom had walked out on her; and her mom has other children. She was honesty at a place in her life right now that she quite frankly didn't give a damn one way or another. She knew she would be deeply hurt if her father did have another child, and was there for that child. It was better for her if she just didn't think about it. So she pushed it back down into the storage box that she had it locked away once more.

Jake knew that Marley was in the same situation as he. Her father had abandoned her also. But in her case; she doesn't know if she had any half siblings or not. He felt her stiffen in his arms as she fought within herself to do what she had too do to not dwell on the matter. Some day he hoped that he could be there for her when it was time for her to learn the truth.

"It will be nice to see Puck again. Count me in." Marley smiled up into Jake's eyes. Before he could respond her phone went off. She pulled out the phone and read Artie's text. "I have to meet someone. You don't have to wait for me."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Marley smiled and waved before walking off.

**SCIENCE ROOM / PARKING LOT/ ARTIE'S HOME**

Marley's breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. A very fragile Kitty in the arms of Artie. "Oh Kitty," She chocked out as she rushed over, and knelt at the side of the wheelchair. Putting her right hand on Kitty's back.

Kitty sighed heavily as she just snuggled closer to Artie.

Marley looked concernedly up into Artie's brown eyes.

"Kitty is going to stay at my place tonight. We need you to drive us there in Kitty's car." Artie normally stated.

"You can stay at my place." Marley quickly rushed out.

Kitty just moaned and just tightened her hold on Artie's arms.

"I think Kitty will feel more comfortable at my house, Marley." Artie looked down at Kitty's head; then back into Marley's understanding blue eyes. "Can you push my chair?"

Marley stood to her feet, hating that she had to let her hand off of Kitty's back. "Of course." She walked behind the chair; and glancing down once more at how truly tired Kitty was; she pushed the chair. _"Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise, we know there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on." _

"_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on." _Artie kissed the topped of Kitty's head. "_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. Please swallow your pride. If I have things you need to borrow._" Artie thought about his bedroom. "_For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't show. You just call on me sister when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on._" Kitty sniffed as the wheelchair stopped. She blinked at the sight of her car.

Marley opened the backdoor and waited for Kitty to make the move. _"I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on." _After Kitty got into the passenger sit; and Artie got situated in the back; Marley put the wheelchair in the trunk; and drove out of the school parking lot. She glanced sideways at Kitty whom was leaning against her door. "_Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. You can call me sister when you need a a hand. We all need somebody to lean on." _ She pulled into Artie's driveway. After getting the wheelchair , and getting Artie situated in it; she watched as Artie opened the passenger door; and Kitty just flew back into his lap. She tried to hide the sad smile that came to her lips. She grabbed the handles and pushed towards the front door.

"_I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on." _Artie's mom opened the door and watched as her son, and his two friends made their way down into the living room. She watched as her son gently convinced the blond in his lap to move to the couch. All she wanted too do in that moment was rush over to the blonde, and wrap the small, fragile girl into her arms, and never let go.

"_If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry. I'm right up the road. I'll share your load. If you just call me._ " Artie just stroked the hair from Kitty's forehead as he paused in his signing.

"_Call me if you need a friend. (Call me) Call me. (Call me) If you need a friend. (Call me) If you need a friend. (Call me) Call me. (Call me) Call me. (Call me) Call me. (Call me) Call me. (Call me) If you need a friend (Call me) Call me. (Call me) Call me. (Call me) Call me. (Call me) Call me. (Call me)." _Marley and Artie just watched the sleeping Kitty with soft looks on their faces.

Artie finally tore his eyes from Kitty's sleeping form, and looked up at the brunette standing next to him. "Thank you for getting Kitty here, Marley."

"It's no problem." A confused look came to her face. "I never knew you and Kitty were so close, Artie. I mean close enough where she feels more comfortable staying with you – than well, with me."

"I think seeing how she always gave you, and your mother problems; that right now she doesn't feel comfortable at your house." Artie sighed deeply. "She's has too much soft emotional breakage in one day for to have even more added stress to her system. She's quite safe here. Seeing how she doesn't feel comfortable in her own home."

Marley frowned. "Wait, why wouldn't she feel comfortable in her own home?" She couldn't image anyone not feeling comfortable in their own home. After all even through she lived in a tiny house; in one to the roughest, and poorest sections in Lima; and her mother slept on the living room couch; she wouldn't trade her home for the biggest mansion in the world.

Artie figured that after witnessing Quinn's home life the previous past three years; that Kitty Wilde just may have it as hard; or even harder time at home than Quinn Fabray. That's saying a lot. "Not everyone is as lucky as you Marley."

"Marley would you like to stay a bit? Or do you need a lift somewhere?" Artie's mom spoke up.

Marley looked down at Kitty and bit her lip. She really truly wanted to remain here by Kitty's side. But, she had a feeling that once Kitty awoke she wouldn't want her to be there. "Um, if it's not too much a problem; can I have a ride home?" She turned her blue eyes to meet Artie's mom's eyes.

"Of course not dear." Mrs. Abram smiled. "Artie, I'll be home in about two hours. After I drop Marley off; I have to run to the grocery store."

"Of course mom." Artie smiled over at his mom. "Thanks again Marley."

Marley sadly smiled, and turned and left the Abram's home.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

_**Author's Note: I really just wanted to focus this chapter on how fragile Kitty truly is at this point in this story. Sorry that there was no Faberry here. But; rest assured I'll be focusing on Faberry once more – and more majorly than I have been doing. I just wanted to set up Karley & Aitty's friendship as tightly as I could early on. **_

_**The song I used was "Lean On Me" by: Bill Withers I switched out 'brother' for 'sister' because Artie and Marley were singing the song to Kitty. **_

_**This chapter will be broken down into two parts. Otherwise this chapter would be extremely long. I really wanted to add Faberry to the mix. That's why I'm ending the chapter at this point – so I could leave it as a Kitty centric chapter.**_


	5. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**BITTER SWEET SYMPHONY **

_Author's Note: I was listening to this song by "The Verve"; it just struck me as a perfect title for this chapter._

**NEW YORK:**

**RACHEL AND KURT'S APARTMENT:**

**KICTCHEN**

"So are you going to call Finn?" Kurt looked over at Rachel whom was setting the tea kettle down onto the stove.

Rachel bit her lip. "I don't think it's a good idea, Kurt. You very well know that we have decided to do the no contact thing. Sides I think I may be the last person whom he wants to hear from right now." She turned the knob to allow the fire to light up under the kettle. "I feel for him. I feel for the club. How can I not when it meant so much to me for three years of my life. But; I don't think that it's right for me to call or contact him."

Kurt sighed. "I still talk Blaine; and he actually did cheat on me. You just kissed Brody; which was wrong because technically you and Finn were still kinda of together. But; you wouldn't have slept with him without ending things with Finn. Sides you owned up to the confusing feelings you were feeling about Brody; and about Finn. You didn't hide them." He kept his brown eyes on the form of his best friend. "Honey, I just think that this no contact thing that you and Finn are doing right now; is completely wrong. Not just for you – but for him also. It's just not natural for you two."

"It just hurts Kurt, either with contact or no contact." Rachel kept her eyes firmly glued onto the kettle. "Finn and I ..." she sighed deeply. _Quinn and I. _"We just hurt one another. Without meaning too. We just hurt each other."

Kurt had a feeling that Rachel was talking about more than her relationship with his step-brother. "Have you talked to Quinn lately?" He causally asked. He noticed how Rachel's body stiffened. "How can you have this no contact with Quinn, Rachel? That's even more impossible than with Finn."

"It's for the best." Rachel replied stiffly. _It's for the best._

"What was in that email that upset you so much that you seem willing to end your friendship with Quinn?" Kurt finally voiced his deep thought question.

"Nothing." Rachel said just as the kettle whistled . She turned the stove off; and lifted the kettle. She turned the right; and poured the steamy water into the mug with the tea bag. "Want a cup?"

"Yes." Kurt walked closer to the table. "I don't believe that honey." He returned to the conversion on hand. "If it was nothing; than you wouldn't be mopping around. You wouldn't be holed up with your lap top, or cell phone in your hand; like it was implanted to it. You wouldn't be checking your cell every few second. You wouldn't be almost teary up when you get a text or message that isn't from Quinn."

"Leave it alone, Kurt." Rachel sighed tiredly as she handed him his cup. She turned to go towards her sleep area.

"I'm thinking of going to New Haven; and visiting Quinn." Rachel stopped in her tracks. Her back had stiffened. "Do what you want." She replied. "It's not like it will change anything." She whispered.

Kurt frowned as he watched her move into her sleeping area; and pulling the sheet that separated it from the rest of the apartment. He had heard her whisper.

**LIMA, OHIO**

**BREAD STICKS:**

"Hey Jake, Marley. Glad you two could make it." Puck stood to his feet as his brother, and his brother's girlfriend made their way to the table. He flashed back to Sophomore year when he, and Rachel dated for a week. He wished that he had stayed with his Jewish princess romantically for more than that said week. He should have gotten Rachel to date him again; after he had gotten Quinn out of his system. Perhaps, he could have protected Rachel better than he had. But he had been a jerk back than. Hell; he could admit that he was still an jerk these days. But; he was happy that his little half brother managed to score _his _own 'Rachel' and has so far hold onto her more than a week. Perhaps Jake will manage to have an everlasting love with Marley Rose; that Puck in moments like this wished he had with Rachel Berry.

Jake held out a chair for Marley to sit down. Once she sat down he scooted it forward a few inches. Then he took a seat next to her. He lifted his right eye brow as he noticed that his brother was lost in thought. "Um Puck, care to sit down?"

Puck snapped out of his thoughts of Rachel and glanced down; "Sure." He smirked. "Sorry I was thinking of about last night. Man that party was great. I managed to almost land three women."

"Dude!" Jake interrupted.

Puck looked across at Marley whom was blushing. "If you are going to date my little brother; than you have get used to me." He smiled. "I'm not planning on not bonding with my bro. But; I'll try to remember that you are an innocent little flower." He winked.

Marley smiled. "I can see why the ladies can't keep away from you, _Noah._"

Puck frowned. "Don't call me that."

Marley blinked. "I'm sorry Puck." She was slightly confused.

Jake frowned darkly at his brother.

Puck saw how upset Marley was. "I'm sorry Marley. I don't really like to use my first name." He smirked, "It doesn't go with my bad-ass rep after all."

Marley could tell that Puck was truly shaken by her use of his first name. She knew an act when she saw one. Noah Puckerman was putting on a act – an bad one. But; she didn't feel it was her place to call him out on it. After all he was Jake's half brother – and the brothers were still in the beginning stages of bonding with one another. She didn't want to cause any strain on their relationship. Perhaps in the future Puck will feel comfortable enough around her to let his guard down some. "Thank you for inviting me to have dinner with you, and Jake, Puck. I know that you have to get back to LA soon; and don't really have much time here. So I know you time with Jake is important to you."

"You are dating my brother. That makes you important to him. I just wanted to get to know you better is all." Puck was upfront with his reasoning on wanting Marley to join them. "I have been the over protective brother of mine -" he looked over at Jake; "_our_; little sister since the day she was born. Now that I know that I have a younger brother also; I feel that it's my place as older brother to be over protective of him also."

Jake felt warmth spread thought his system at those words. He managed to hide the soft look that threatened to over come his face; they were in a very public place after all – and he _also _had a somewhat bad-ass reputation to hold up. Although he had no problem allowing his sensitive side to show more than he had ever heard of Puck every allowing to show. But still; it would be embarrassing all to hell for all of Bread sticks see him tearing up.

Marley moved her hand under the table; and found his thigh. She squeezed it; then ran the palm of her hand up, and down.

Jake turned and smiled softly at her.

Puck didn't miss anything. "So I have been hearing what's going on in Glee right now." He waited for the two teenagers to turn their attention on to him. When they couldn't break eye contact with one another; he went on. "About how most of them are blaming Kitty for them losing Sectionals."

Jake and Marley both whipped their heads to face the young man in front of them.

"How it was Kitty whom almost killed you, Marley." Puck sighed. "I don't believe it for one moment. Yeah; Kitty Wilde is one cold bitch! But -"

"You leave Kitty alone!" Marley leaned forward in her anger. She felt Jake's hand on her back.

The waitress came to the table and the three young people ordered their meal. She didn't miss that the teenage girl was in an angry mood. She would keep a close eye on this table; if there was going to be any trouble; then they will be asked to leave. She was sick and tired of the teenagers causing riots in the restaurant. One raised voice and out they go.

"How dare you speak of Kitty that way. You don't know her. You only saw her during Thanksgiving week when you mentored Jake. You never even spoke to her once." Marley had fire flying out of her blue eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I'm on Kitty's side." Puck calmly said. "I know that she didn't mean to hurt you."

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't force me into anything. It was my decision." Marley snapped back.

"She's the one whom suggested it to you." Puck folded his hands in front of him. "Look, I had been in that school during my full high school careers. I know what that school does to people. I know what being under Sue Sylvester thumb is like. I have personally seen it. Through Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. I have seen what Quinn did to remain on top of that damn pyramid. What she did to regain her place as head cheerleader, HBIC after giving birth, and giving away our daughter, Beth."

Jake could see how much control his brother was keeping his tears at bay at the mention of his daughter.

"Granted I haven't spoken to Kitty yet." Puck finally got his voice under control. "But; I have watched her. I recognized the look on her face whenever she glanced your way. It was the same look that Quinn _always _had whenever she glanced at Rachel Berry. Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel more than even she realized."

The waitress returned to the table and delivered their drinks; along with water.

"It was a look of regret." Puck finished.

"Just leave Kitty alone." Marley whispered as she toyed with her water cup. "She has enough people riding her ass at school; she doesn't need anymore."

"I want to help her." Puck gently said. "In a way that I couldn't help Quinn in the beginning. I don't want Kitty to have to go through years of self guilt, still making the misguided choices that she could make just to stay in Sue's good graces. To stay on top of that damn pyramid." He sighed; "She's a New Directions member now. I protect _my _family."

Marley read the truth in Puck's eyes. "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat, Puck. I'm still raw after the anger that Ryder has so far soon towards Kitty."

Puck met his brother's gaze. _Oh boy. Is Ryder truly angry at Kitty's actions? Or is he using this as a way to show that he could be a better protector for Marley than Jake? Is Ryder hoping that if he turns against Kitty that Marley will see that he is better match than Jake? _"Ryder will calm down." He had eyed the newest member to the community when he first walked into the choir room; and noticed right away that the teenager was also very interested in Marley Rose. But; he also saw what a clean cut kid he truly was. He reminded Puck of an sixteen year old Finn Hudson; only smarter.

The waitress came back to the table with the teenagers meals. She could tell that the heated anger was passed; and that it won't return. Perhaps she had been wrong in her judgment of these teenagers. She would still keep a watch on their table; but not as closely as before.

**NEW HAVEN**

**QUINN'S DORM ROOM:**

Quinn sighed as she got off the bed at the knock on her door. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment. Matter of fact besides going to classes, and getting cleaned; she hasn't left her dorm room. John had text ed her several times for them to hook up. But; she had told him that she was too busy at the moment. He demanded to known whom bed she was in. She never answered. He kept trying to meet her eyes in his classes; but her eyes remained focused on her books; or the white board.

"_What's going on Quinn?" He finally managed to keep her from leaving the classroom._

"_Nothing." She replied._

"_I'm sorry that I accused you of sleeping around." John sighed. "I know you aren't that type of woman."_

"_Aren't I?" She finally met his eyes dead on. "I'm sleeping with you after all. You are a married man, John. I'm helping you cheat on your wife." She frowned. "She doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve this. I deserve this!"_

_John frowned. "You don't deserve this either, Quinn." _

"_You don't know the first thing about me, John." Quinn replied in a dead voice. "In my Sophomore year I cheated on my boyfriend; with his best friend. I got pregnant. I gave my daughter up. In Junior year I cheated on my new boyfriend with my ex-boyfriend." She smirked. "I'm a cheater. Once a cheater always a cheater."_

_John blinked. "Oh come on Quinn. That's not true. Granted this is the first time I have cheated on my wife. I don't plan on cheating on her again once you and I are through. I just need to get my sexual gratification out before I'm an old man." _

"_Once a cheater. Always a cheater." Quinn forced out. "Just ask my father. He is the king of cheaters." She laughed harshly; "The apple sure hasn't fallen fall from that tree now has it." _

_John reached out to touch her hand. She jerked back. "Don't touch me, John. I don't deserve comfort. I don't deserve understanding."_

"_So you are ending this then?" John said as he kept a firm eye on his student._

"_Yes." Quinn replied._

"_Are you going to transfer out of my class?" John asked. "I wish you won't. I promise that I won't make any personal contact with you if you remain." He leaned against his desk. "I want to be your friend, Quinn. Not just your teacher or former lover. But, your friend."_

_Quinn looked at him long and silent. "I could use a friend."_

She hoped John wouldn't think of visiting her in her dorm room. It would ruin everything if he stopped by. Even through their love affair has ended – and she remained in his class – it wouldn't due if he as her professor stopped by her dorm room. She knew that he had never made a habit of visiting his student's personal space before. She just hopped he wasn't stupid enough to do it now.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened the door. She blinked. She blinked again.

"Hello Quinn." Kurt smiled gently in front of her.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Quinn breathed out. "She's not hurt in a hospital is she?" Her gripped tightened on the door knob.

"No, no." Kurt hurriedly said. "She's safe at home; at the loft."

Quinn breathed a little easier. "What are you doing here?"

"You look like shit, Quinn." Kurt clicked his tongue. "When was the last time you slept?" He knew that she made sure to shower at least. But; the bags under her eyes; and the darkness in between the creases of the bags; and the paleness of her cheeks spoke volumes. "When was the last time you ate?" He gently pushed passed her into the room. He frowned at the sight before him. Her bed was unmade; her sheets were dirty. Clothes were piled in a heap against the wall. It was like being in Finn's room back home. He growled under his breath.

"I'm busy with studying for mid-terms." Quinn shrugged after she turned around from shutting her door. "I'll be fine after term is finished."

"Right." Kurt murmured.

"What was that?!" Quinn angrily demanded.

"I have come to visit you, Quinn. I expect you to get showered; and put on fresh clothes. I expect you to show me around Yale; and perhaps some of New Haven. I don't plan on staying in your dorm room during the duration of my visit." Kurt turned around as he was speaking.

"I didn't ask you to visit." Quinn frowned darkly. "I didn't invite you here. Matter of fact, I want to leave me the hell alone Kurt Hummel."

"No." Kurt calmly said.

"Excuse me!" Quinn demanded.

"No." Kurt repeated. "I'm not going anywhere until I get a few things off my chest, honey. But, I'm not going to do so until you are ready to meet the outside world." He lifted his right eye brow. "Don't play stubborn with me Quinn Fabray. I'm fully prepared to remain here until you do as I ask." He smiled.

"I hate stubborn people." Quinn growled as she angrily said as she gathered her bathing bag; and some clothes. She turned and stormed from the room; the door slamming behind her.

Kurt nodded. He turned around and looked at the bed. He quickly stripped it; and remade it with fresh sheets; blanket and comfortable. He walked to the door and knocked on the door across from Quinn's. "I have a favor to ask you. I need you to do Quinn's laundry; and make sure it makes it back to Quinn's room in an orderly fashion. I'll gladly pay two hundred dollars for this favor."

"Half now; and half when you return." The student said with a smile. "I like Quinn; and I wouldn't do anything cruel by stealing her clothes. But; I need the money."

"I understand." Kurt pulled out a five twenties and handed them to the girl. "Thank you very much for this." He led the way back into Quinn's dorm room. He helped gather all the dirty laundry into a large basket. We should return before ten tonight. I'll pay you the rest then."

"No problem." The girl said. "Good luck helping Quinn out of the deep funk that she's in. Oh; and I'll keep Quinn's clothes in my dorm room. After all I don't have a key to hers. I don't want to leave the basket in the hallway after all." She turned to make her way down the hall towards the dorms laundry room.

Kurt smiled and shut the door. He didn't have long to wait before Quinn was back. He approved of the clothes that she had decided on wearing. He was afraid that Quinn may be too depressed to care that it was actually cold outside. But the jeans, and warm sweater that she had on proved that she was in her right mind where the weather was concerned. "Shall we?" He clapped his hands in front of him.

Quinn frowned. "You didn't have to change my bed. I could have done it myself. Where the hell are my clothes!" She angrily demanded.

"Being washed. They will be ready by the time we return. Your across the way neighbor has been kind in helping." Kurt said as he pushed Quinn towards the door. "Forget about it, Quinn, like I said I demand that you show me around Yale, and New Haven. Times a wasting."

"You had no right to embarrass me in front of my dorm mates!" Quinn whispered shouted as he pushed her into the hallway. Closing her door firmly behind him.

Kurt raised his eye brows; "Didn't I now." He jerked his head down the hall that led to the door to the outside world. "You are just as bad as Rachel."

Quinn's breath hitched at the mention of Rachel's name. She silently allowed Kurt to led her outside; and down the steps of her dorm. "Why are you here?" She husked out as they had walked down the fall tree path towards the benches that were closets to her dorm.

"Truthfully I was going to read the riot act for upsetting Rachel so much." Kurt replied as side eyed her. "But; then when I saw you; I knew that you were just as heartbroken as much as Rachel. Only thing, Quinn; is that I don't understand what you said in that email to have truly upset Rachel? I admit I only read the first three paragraphs it was all about your mentoring Kitty – and that you sat next to Finn during our dinner at Bread sticks. I know you kinda gotten after her about her not returning for Thanksgiving – for the fact that she didn't tell you before hand."

Kurt deeply sighed. "But, it has too be more than that. When I walked into the loft, Quinn, she was sobbing like her heart was broken. When I finally got to her sleeping area; I found her in the middle of the bed with her arms tightly around her drawn up knees; her head was tucked firmly onto of her knees. When I gathered her into my arms; she just grabbed on like she would have died if she didn't have me holding her." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It took two hours to calm her down, Quinn. She told me not to stay as she finished your email. But; I only moved across the loft; keeping my eyes firmly on her. It took her two hours to finish the email. She silently cried herself to sleep, Quinn. It broke my heart."

Quinn's tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks.

"I have noticed that whenever Rachel was online; and you logged on; Rachel quickly logged off." Kurt went on after a few minutes of silence. "Then I noticed that you were never online." He smiled an soft smile. "I know that's not true. I know that you have gone ghost on us. I approve of this move of yours, Quinn. I know how stubborn Rachel can be. I feel that as long as she doesn't have to physically _know_ that you are online; that she feels safe to remain online herself."

Quinn silently nodded.

"She's waiting for you." Kurt stopped, and turned to Quinn. "My question is, Quinn, why are you so damn afraid to make things right with Rachel?"

Quinn bowed her head.

**LIMA, OHIO**

**BREAD STICKS:**

"Quinn feels guilty for not picking up on the signs of Kitty manipulating you." Puck said after he took a bite of his pasta. He held up his hand; "Don't get riled up again, Marley. I'm just stating the facts as they lay."

"I just don't why everyone is jumping down Kitty's throat. After all plenty of people have done much worse things than what Kitty has done." Marley growled. "I, in way or form accuse Kitty of anything against me. Then why are people taking it upon themselves of thrown accusation out against her!"

"That's life." Jake replied as he took a swallow of his coke. "It's stupid, but it is what it is."

Marley turned to glare at him.

Jake just lifted his left eye brow in reply.

Puck sighed deeply. "You two can't turn on each other. Trust me. I know how the politics work at McKinley High School. You two need to remain firm on what is right; and try your hardest not to get side tracked into the wrongness of that school. Most of the so called adults are not strong enough to make sure that school stays on the rocky right track that the school is finally on. You two need to be leaders among your peers." He eyed the two younger teenagers in front of him. "It's only been a little over a year, and half that we finally stopped the ongoing bullying there. But; it's still going on. Not as bad as it was. But it still there."

Marley and Jake both nodded.

"Talk to Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and Finn mostly. Sue's on our side, but she loves tension. She believes that if we all fight among ourselves; we become out stronger winners." Puck shook his head. "If things come to ahead; than Sue will do the right thing." He smirked; "It's always interesting to see Sue to the right thing in her own way. But; don't always count on her."

"Keep the doors open to New Directions." Puck continued. "Anyone whom genuinely wants to join; _should _join. It's a community. It's the one safe place in that misguided high school that is a strong bright spot. It's growing stronger every day. Don't let the light die out. If we lose New Directions than I don't ever think another group could replace it. If we lose New Directions than all hope for McKinley is lost."

"That's a tall order for New Directions." Jake spoke up.

"Like you said earlier, brother, it is what it is." Puck lifted his shrugged his shoulders. "In the beginning non of us even suspected that Glee would be all that important. Hell; what Glee club in history was ever all that important? Sports teams are what brings the money into schools – everyone knows that. But; at McKinley when the school board pretty much tried to take the arts out of the school; and concentrate on the sports. Well; that helped the school go to hell in a hand basket."

Puck took a sip from his water. "Sports are important way of getting money for schools. After would you really pay money to sit out in the freezing cold; to listen to music? Would you sit out in the down pour of rain just to catch a outdoor art show?" He shook his head. "No. But you wouldn't question those elements just watch a football or soccer game." He smirked; "Football games just too see those sexy cheerleaders jumping up and down; in their ever short skirts."

Marley rolled her eyes.

"The sport teams at McKinley slowly came to be jokes among the district. Expect for the Cheerios. That's all due to Sue Sylvester." Puck finished his meal. "But, she's a hard task driver. She drives her cheerleaders close to death; and beyond. All in the name of winning. She encourages them to trade out their souls just to win." He shook his head, "That shouldn't be the community that runs a high school. The final four years of education for the most avenge of all kids. Even those whom are lucky to get into college – they will take what they learn _most _in high school into their college careers. "

"It's time to stop the win at any costs for McKinley High alumni. It's time to come together once more. To treat each other fairly; to accept one another for whom they are." Puck sniffed. "New Directions is that place. It's that place to feel safe to be whom you are; without fear of being beaten up for it."

Jake blew the air out of his breath. "When did you become so passionate?"

"I guess Rachel has rubbed off more than I figured." Puck replied. He thought back to what he had just said. "Don't tell her that I said all that stuff to you guys hmm. Otherwise I may never hear the end of it. She would expect me to make all kinds of inspirational speeches from now on; if she knew." He shook his shoulders. "Not my style."

"You did a very good job." Marley reached across the table and took his left hand in her own.

"I don't vocalize myself too much. I like to be silent, and perhaps brood a little too much." Puck chuckled. "Sides I like to leave the pretty speeches to people like Rachel; and Finn. I know Finn has been getting pretty inspirational with you new kids; now that he has taken over Glee club." He pulled his hand away from Marley's.

Jake kept to himself what he honestly thought of Finn Hudson. He barely knew the guy after all. But from what he had heard second hand; he didn't really care for the young man. But, he was willing to give Finn a chance to prove that he's trying to mature now that he graduated from high school. "Sorry to say this. But; it's getting late. I promised Ms. Rose that I would have Marley home early."

Puck checked his watch. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to hold you up so long."

Marley blinked and looked at her own watch.

Jake stood up, and pulled Marley's chair back. "We'll meet up again later, bro." He smiled as Puck stood to his own feet.

"Of course man." Puck slapped Jake on the shoulder; and gave Marley a quick hug. "I'll see you also before heading back to LA; Marley. It was nice getting to know you better."

"You barely know me still." Marley replied. "I haven't had much a chance to talk."

"I know you." Puck said with a gentle smile. "Sometimes mere words take away from the personality of a person." He watched as his little brother led his girlfriend from the restaurant; as he once more wished that he himself had more time for romance with _his_ own Rachel. But he couldn't live with past regrets.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Author's Note: Whom knew Puck could be so passionate. I wanted the speech for New Directions to come from someone other than Rachel or Finn. It just felt right for Puck to open up to Jake, and Marley out of the rest of the original Gleeks. **_

_**I told you guys there was going to be Faberry in this chapter. I never said I would get them in one place; or I would have them communicate with one another yet. I was going to have Kurt write an angry email to Quinn (matter of fact that was going to be in chapter two); but it didn't feel right; so I deleted it. I was going to have Rachel post about doing a solo at the Winter showcase on face book; and have the Gleeks write messages. But; it would have taken a lot of unnecessarily space in this story; so I deleted that idea. Then I remembered the little scene at the beginning of Swan Song of Kurt and Rachel discussing the New Directions loss at Sectionals; and Kurt asking if Rachel would call Finn. I decided that was a perfect way of beginning this chapter. **_

_**I have decided to end Quinn and John's affair. One; I hated that they included that in Thanksgiving; it was unnecessarily for Quinn's character for the Glee cannon. After all they had written out Quinn from season four. Seriously whom really cared what she was up too at Yale; they never once showed us a scene of her being at Yale. Two; I have decided to have John become Quinn's friend. She needs someone at Yale whom she can seriously talk too. I didn't want to come up with whole new character(s) just to give Quinn someone to be around Yale. It would waste too much unnecessarily space in this story. **_


	6. Adagio

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**ADAGIO**

_Author's Note: I have decided to write this as a Kitty centric chapter. I have decided to name this chapter after the 'Adagio' song from Songs from a Secret Garden_. _If you haven't heard it yet; than I deeply advice you to find it and listen to it. It's very beautiful and haunting; and I found it very fitting for this chapter._

_**Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter takes place right before the dinner at Bread sticks. I just had to back up a little bit to get Kitty to let her mom know where she is. **_

**LIMA, OHIO**

**ARTIE HOUSE:**

**LIVING ROOM**

Kitty whimpered softly as her body fought waking up. It just simply wanted to rest. Why couldn't it rest for crying out loud. Why was her brain forcing her to wake up? She slowly blinked as her eyes slowly came into forces. "What time is it?" She husked out as she realized she wasn't alone in her room.

"Six thirty." Artie replied.

Kitty closed her eyes again. Her eyes flashed open quickly; "What the hell are you doing in my room? We don't have a ramp to the second floor."

Artie smiled. "Um, you are actually in my living room. You said you didn't want to go home tonight."

Everything that took place that day at school flashed through her brain quickly. "Oh yeah." She lifted herself into a sitting position. "Thanks." She looked down at her hands in her lap. She noticed that a warm fleece blanket was around her. "I need to text my parents and let them know where I am."

"Are you sure they'll be fine that you are staying at a guy's house?" Artie raised his right eye brow.

"No offense. But, seeing how the _guy_ is in a wheel chair; and paralyzed from the waist down; they won't think anything about it. Sides I'll inform them that I'll be staying upstairs with your mom; and there is no way you can get to the second floor." She blushed without looking up.

"Just so you know my man hood still works. Brittany proved that." Artie replied.

"They don't need to know that." Kitty murmured.

"Sorry; I'm kinda sensitive on that area." Artie was blushing beet red himself. "Forget I said anything. Um, while you text your parents, I'll see about dinner." He turned his chair around; and quickly went up the ramp towards the hallway.

Kitty bent down and pulled her cell from her back pack's pocket; which was to the side of the couch. She quickly shot off a text to her mother letting her know she was safe.

**When can we expect you home? **

**Um, if it's okay with you, mom, I want to stay the weekend at a friend's house. **Kitty eyes shot up towards the hallway; and bit her lip and wondered if she could talk her way into staying at Abram's for the entire weekend.

**You seem off, Katherine! Your know your father and I expected you home hours ago. Did you get a grade below what is expected of you?!**

**No, mom. My grades are perfect. Just like always. I just want to get to know this friend better is all. You know help them improve themselves so they can actually be around me. **Kitty wanted to throw up with the lies that she was telling her mother. But, she knew that lies was all her mother, and step father ever wanted to hear from her. No way did they want to hear how miserable her life truly was.

**Don't over stay your welcome, Katherine! Remember you are a Wilde. And Wildes don't show emotions.**

**I know mom. **Kitty frowned as she felt the tears well up. **Can you pack my bag for me?**

**It will be on the front porch. Your step father and I have a dinner we must attend to tonight.**

**Okay. Thanks. **Kitty sighed as she tossed her cell onto the coffee table. It didn't even matter if she had made it home in time for dinner anyway; her parents weren't even going to join her. Per usual. Even if the three of them were sitting around the table together; it wouldn't have been like a warm family dinner anyway. Everything about the Wilde family was cold and without much heart. Not just in her home; but the extended family. Really the only members she even came close to having warm feelings for, and from were her grandparents on her mother's side. But they lived four states away; and barely can travel any longer. They didn't feel comfortable in her home either; she couldn't blame them. She sometimes wished that they would have agreed to raise her; than perhaps she would have a somewhat normal loving childhood to look back on. But; they were too old to look after a small child; so she never once even whispered in their ears her wish. But; she knew that they knew what she wanted; but they also knew that she understood why it couldn't come to pass.

"Hey." Artie said wheeling down the ramp.

"Would you mind if I stayed for the entire weekend?" Kitty looked teary eyed up to meet Artie's eyes.

"Of course." Artie replied. "How are you going to face your parents to get your clothes though?" He didn't find it odd that Kitty wanted to stay the entire weekend. Matter of fact he asked his mother if Kitty could stay; if he found a way to present her with the offer. He was pleased that she thought of it on her own.

"My mom is leaving my bag outside. They have a dinner to attend tonight." Kitty sighed. "I'm feeling better now after my rest; I can drive without any problem."

"Would you care if I went with you?" Artie tilted his head; "That is if you want company that is." He found it funny that Kitty's bag was going to be outside; after all Kitty just didn't want to face her parents right now. With them away from the house; it would have made perfect sense if she went inside. He mentally shrugged and told himself that it was none of his business. But; he knew that he was going to keep this little tid bit at the back of his mind. It was another mystery to whom Kitty Wilde was.

"I would love your company." Kitty softly smiled. Her stomach growled. "I haven't eaten since lunch. I'm sure once we are finished with dinner; my parents will be gone."

"Of course. Mom said dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Artie smiled.

**(7:30 PM)**

Kitty turned into her driveway. "I'll be back." She quickly opened her door; and rushed to the front porch and saw her bag ready. She sighed as she looked at her darken house. "I wish I didn't _ever _have to come back here." She whispered as she turned around to face her car. She smiled softly at the sight of Artie waiting for her. She knew that Artie's mom was waiting for both of them to return – that she would actually ask if they had a safe trip. She frowned as she thought of the differences between Artie's mom to her very own mom, and step father. Neither one of them _ever _asked about her safety. Not once when she was just a little kid; or when she got her drivers license. All they would have cared about was if she gotten a dent in the damn car; they probably wouldn't even care if she herself was harmed in any fashion.

She doubted that if she got into a car accident; like Quinn Fabray; and was paralyzed; whether that they would be concern for her – or the damn car? That was an depressing thought to think. Kitty tried to push it deep down where she had always kept it; but ever since she had broken down in Marley's arms that morning; she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

She jerked open the back door; and threw in her bag. Slamming the door she jerked open her own door; and slammed her body into the seat. She jerked the seat belt across her body; and slammed it into the lock; and than slammed the door.

"Um, Kitty. Can we sit here for a little bit? Just until you can get your anger in check. It's not wise to drive when you can't see straight." Artie calmly said his eyes firmly on the side of Kitty's tightly clenched face.

Kitty blinked; and slowly turned her head to face the boy next to her. "Why can't I keep my emotions under control? What the hell is it about you; and Marley that has busted open the lock in my heart; where I keep all my emotions under lock and key?" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just want to not feel anything anymore! All this feeling is literally killing me."

Artie reached over, and gently pulled Kitty closer to him. He wished that he had feelings in his legs; so he could move more quicker to securely wrap Kitty into himself.

Kitty tried to get comfortable in the position that she was in; but the damn console was in her way. She didn't want to waste any time moving over to Artie's seat; because she knew that once she was safely in his lap; then she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She didn't want her mom, or step father to arrive home and see it. She just knew that if they saw her weakness than they would forbid her from ever seeing Artie ever again. She just couldn't allow that too happen.

Kitty pulled away; "I'm calmer now, Artie. I just want to get away from here." She turned, and turned the key for the engine to start. "I just want to be comfortable, and safe in your home."

"Okay." Artie gently said.

**(8:30 PM)**

Snuggling closer into Artie's neck, Kitty sighed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you." She wrapped her long sleeved night shirt arms around his waist.

Artie smiled against Kitty's hair. "That's the last thank you that I want to hear from you." He enjoyed the passion fruit smell of Kitty's shampoo. They had decided to watch a movie in the living room before heading off to bed. "Would you like to get some sleep now? I know it's early and all. But; I feel that you need a good nights sleep after the day you have had."

Kitty couldn't keep the yawn from slipping out. "That actually sounds wonderful. I can barely keep my eyes open." She scooted closer into the arms of the boy whom was holding her; the boy whom she fully trusted with everything. Her eyes closed.

"I think you would feel more comfortable in bed, Kitty." Artie softly said in her ear. "Just being on a comfortable mattress has to feel better than this position." He didn't want Kitty to leave; he loved having her in his arms. But; he knew that she wouldn't be comfortable sitting like this all night; and it would be very hard to get his legs across the couch without disturbing her current position. Either way she was going to be disturbed. Might as where get her going upstairs to his old room.

"You are right." Kitty murmured as she slowly moved out of his arms. She stood to her feet and walked towards the ramp, turning around. "Thanks again, Artie." She smiled softly as she turned and left the living room.

"You are quite welcomed." Artie whispered.

**(11:30 PM)**

Kitty made her way down the darken hallway towards the stairs. Resting her hand on the top of the bannister, she glanced back towards the master bedroom. She breathed in relief that the upstairs was still silent. That meant Mrs. Abram's hasn't heard her. She could make her way downstairs without trying to talk about Artie's mother.

She turned to face the stairs once more; and carefully made the way down in the dark the unfamiliar stars. It wouldn't do after all her falling down the darn stairs. It would destroy her ultimate goal after all. She breathed easier as her bare feet meet the coldness of the wooden of the hallway. She turned her head and saw the closed door. She took a chocking breath; and moved forward. She gently opened the door; and peeked inside. She found Artie sleeping sounding in his bed. Biting her bottom lip; she took a few moments to think. But; then things came rushing through her brain; and she made up her mind.

She stepped into the room; and softly closed the door behind her. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the darken room; with only the small light from two corners of the room. She made her way to the bed; and lifted the covers; and slipped her body next to the boy's. She rested her head on top of his chest; her right arm resting across his waist.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered back.

"I felt like you needed me." He replied. He lifted his left hand; and gently rubbed the smoothness of her cheek. "Nightmare?"

She hummed low. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just lie here silently; and try to get more sleep?"

"Okay." He whispered. He felt her sigh in relief as she got a little bit more comfortable next to him.

There was a few minutes of silence broken finally when a soft voice spoke; "I don't know why I came down here to be with you. Whenever I had a nightmare at home; I would just deal with it on my own. After all mother; and my step father always told me that Wilde's don't give into their weakness." She couldn't keep the huskiness from her voice. "Why do I feel like you wouldn't use this weakness against me?" She squinted into the darkness. "I just don't understand this." She whispered.

Artie's brows burred. _She had to over come her nightmares on her own; even when she was such a little girl? What kind of parents would ever allow their small child to go through that alone? I know that parents want their children to grow up strong, and independent; but this is insane. I need to trend carefully here. Kitty's soul is more damaged than I ever dreamt. If I want her to confide in me; than I must handle this situation very carefully. _Leaning downward; he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad that I'm not alone anymore." She tearfully whispered; as she leaned forward, and kissed the edge of his jaw. Her right hand rose and ran across his jaw, and neck. Resting her head back against his heart. "You are a comfort to me."

"I'm glad." He whispered. He tightened his hold around her; as his hand kept stroking her cheek line.

"I wish I could stay here forever." She whispered to herself.

Artie had heard the softer than soft whisper. He swore to himself to protect Kitty in any way that he could. Even if it meant getting Kitty away from her parents. But; first he had to find out what was truly going on in the Wilde home. He listened to her breathing and sighed in relief when it slowly turned into a deep sleep filled breathing. "Sweet dreams." He leaned down and kissed her forehead; before closing his own eyes once more.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Author's Note: Before anyone calls me out at putting Kitty to bed at 8:30pm with the complainant that no sixteen year old in their right mind would be in bed sooner than midnight – just remember that Kitty had been getting up an hour earlier for five days to deal with Sue's month long punishment. Plus; she had two emotional breakdowns in a spawn of eight hours that day. She was just too simply worn out to last longer than when I sent her to bed. **_


	7. Swan Song

**CHAPTER SIX **

**SWAN SONG**

_Author's Note: I have decided to name this chapter after s4's episode Swan Song. _

**Author's Note: New York is three hours ahead of schedule than Ohio. I don't know if this is actually true; but for the shake of this story – it is. Just so you know even through it is early in Ohio; and pretty much around eleven in New York – I gave Rachel a very early dance lesson for a Saturday. I just needed this chapter to run smoothly – and half way through it; I realized that my timing with everyone was off. So I decided to write an author's note explaining my timing. **

**(I'm from California – so New York IS ahead by three hours. Ohio is closer to California than New York.)**

**Also remember Rachel is quite an early bird. Also NAYDA is an intense school for the arts. So there would be early classes and all. **

**NEW YORK:**

**NAYDA:**

**DANCE ROOM 119 A**

Carmen Tibideaux walked into the crowded dance studio eyes straight forward; although she managed to see from the corners of her eyes at all times. But; it wouldn't do for the students to see her actually seeking someone out. It didn't fit in with her image. Only a very select few would be able to see her as an actual human being. She kept her steps forward as the students gracefully, and somewhat in disgrace moved away from her. She hid the small smile. The ungraceful will learn before too long to be graceful. She stopped in front of the small brunette female in front of her. The girl with the sad brown eyes; whom was trying to put on a mask.

Although this one student would _never_ be able to hide her feelings from Carmen. She waited a few beats before reaching out her hand with the white envelope in it to the female. She watched as the brunette tried to grain some excitement as she looked from her to the envelope to her once more. She waited as the student slowly opened the envelope and saw that she; Rachel Berry; had been cordially invited to sing a solo in the Winter festive. The first freshman to ever grace the honor in seven years.

Rachel swallowed and bowed her head. Lifting it with a small smile gracing her lips. "I'll do you proud Ms. Tibideaux." She husked out.

Carmen silently nodded her head. Turned and left the room once more. Even through she wanted to stay, and witness the emotions swimming around in Rachel's body; it wouldn't do for her to remain after the simple thank you. But; she swore that she would pay even more close attention to this student of hers.

**LIMA, OHIO:**

**ARTIE'S HOME:**

**ARITE'S BEDROOM**

"I better remove myself from your room before your mom comes down. I don't want her to kick me out." Kitty slipped out of the bed. "I can't go home yet."

Artie leaned sideways on his right elbow. He reached out and grabbed her waist with his left hand. "My mom won't kick you out finding you in my room." He gently smiled. "She is all ready taken with you; Kitty. Even if she walked in here and found us making love; she wouldn't dream of kicking you out." He gently blushed as he realized what he had just said.

Kitty's eyes widen at his words. "You don't think that I want to sleep with you do you?" She worried her lower lip. "I find you desirable, Arthur Abrams; but I'm not sexual attracted to you." Her brows furrowed; "If that's a problem with you; Artie; then I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend any more."

Artie's brown eyes softened. "Hey there; Kitty. I don't just want to be close to you just to get inside you." His head tilted. "I'm not attracted to you that way either. I want to be your friend. Your close friend. I want you to be able to feel safe with me no matter what. I want to be your comforter. Your rock. Your safety line. Your tether."

Tears rolled freely down Kitty's cheeks as she listened to Artie's words.

"I want to be your family. Your home." Artie ended softly.

Kitty swallowed and bowed her head. She couldn't stop the slight shaking of her body as silent sobs broke through her chest. "You are the first person whom ever said those those words to me." She lifted her watery hazel eyes. She swallowed around the lump lodged in her throat. "I believe you." She smiled a watery smile.

She sat down on the edge of his bed; "I wish you weren't leaving."

He frowned. "Who says I'm leaving?"

"You are graduating this year. You are going to go to college. Out of state." Kitty looked pointedly into his eyes.

"It's only December." Artie pointed out. He watched as she leaned over him, he felt the smoothness, and firm of her body as she squeezed into him. He smelled her. Just simply her. No perfume masking her smell. He quite frankly loved the smell of Kitty Wilde. It was a new favorite smell for his senses.

She slowly pulled back and smiled down into his eyes; he watched as her hands slowly lifted and she fitted his glasses onto his face. Making sure his glasses fitted between his nose; and the ear pieces were wrapped around his ears. He felt the lightness of her fingers as they teased the back of his ears. This was a new favorite sensations that his body was enjoying. "No matter where I end up; I expect you to visit me. Quite often." He reached up and tapped her bottom lip; "I'll visit you all the time."

Hazel eyes lower as she simply watched his finger motion. _Too bad that I'm not sexual attracted too him. Because I have a feeling that he would be a sensitive lover. But; I'm glad that there is no chance of sex between us. Sex would just ruin what is between us. I know that once the sex was gone; he would try to still be there for me; to be everything that he had said he wanted to be for me; but once sex enters the picture – then everything else gets pushed out with the garbage. _"Promise me that you'll never fall _in_ love with me." She whispered.

"I'm all ready in love with you." Artie said. "Not the kind that a man loves a woman – I don't want to marry you – I don't want to make love to you. I just want to love you. I want to love you in the purest way that I can."

Hazel eyes meet brown ones for long silent moments. "I better get out of here." Kitty finally pulled herself up onto her feet. Walking to the door, and opening it; she paused half way in and out of the bedroom; "Thank you Artie." She winked and turned and left the room.

**NEW YORK:**

**KURT AND RACHEL'S APARTMENT:**

**LIVING SPACE**

Rachel pushes the loft door open with a tired sigh. She found Kurt sitting in the center of the couch with his lap top in his lap; hard at work. "What are you doing home so early? I thought Isabelle had a major project for you." Her brows furrowed as she eyed her best friend.

"She does. She said that I could work from home today." Kurt kept his eyes glued onto his computer scene while he was tapping madly away. With one last click he looked up and noticed how truly exhausted Rachel was. "Hey honey."

Rachel hummed. She leaned her head against the side of the open loft door. She didn't have the energy to make her way into the loft.

"Cassandra rough rode you again?" Kurt closed his lap top; and placed it to the left of him. He stood to his feet and made his way over to his small brunette Diva. His favorite Diva of all time. Truly no one else could even shine in the same space as her. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek; "You are warm. Are you coming down with something?" He asked concerned.

"I just have too many layers on; Kurt." Rachel cracked a smile. "I ended up getting off the train one stop past ours. I decided that I wanted to walk back to our stop; so I did."

Kurt frowned. "It's much too cold out there for you to be walking. Especially if you come straight from dance. I don't want you to lose your voice, honey." He gently pulled her into the loft; and lead her towards the couch. "I don't want you to get sick. I know that winter finals are coming up. I also know that especially Cassandra July has a hard final for the fall session in mind for you. You need to be at your best to even pass her grading system."

Rachel just hummed.

Kurt gently undid the buttons of her coat and slipped it off; along with the scarf. He gently pushed his friend onto the couch and grabbed the fleece blanket from the back of the couch. He quickly tucked it tightly around the thin (thinner than normal to his liking) frame of the brunette. He gently removed her hat; and brushed down the stray hairs. "I'll get you a nice hot chocolate. He was relieved that he had decided to make himself a hot chocolate. That meant he didn't have waste any seconds heating up the kettle.

After he made sure that Rachel had both hands wrapped around the hot mug; and she had taken at least two sips of the drink; he turned back towards the still open loft door. Walking quickly over to it he slid it shut; and locked it good and tight. He turned back around to face his friend. She hadn't said one word in ten minutes. He frowned. He knew _this _Rachel. He didn't like _this _Rachel; not one bit. _This _Rachel meant she was deeply depressed. That she couldn't even try to work up the energy to even _try _to put on an act.

_This _Rachel scared him to the core.

He _just had_ to get into NAYDA for the Winter semester. He couldn't just sit back and allow Rachel to travel those halls alone anymore. He would simply just go to Carmen Tibideaux's office and just simply beg to be admitted. Hell; he didn't even care if he was a student or not; he would simply beg to work as a janitor for crying out loud. Anything so he could stay close to Rachel during the days. Heknew that Isabelle would understand his _need_ to be at NAYDA rather than at .

If it came down to it. A choice between Isabelle and Rachel – then Rachel wins. Every. Single. Time. It was as simple as that.

**LIMA, OHIO:**

**MARLEY'S HOUSE:**

**MARLEY'S BEDROOM**

Marley sighed as she stared at her cell phone resting on the table fully charged. She bit her lip as her blue eyes simply teared up as she thought back to the previous afternoon. How when she went to meet Artie in the science room; seeing Kitty wrapped up in Artie's arms in his chair. It simply broke her heart into a million pieces seeing this fragile being broken to what looked almost beyond repair. It brought back to earlier that morning when Kitty finally broke in her arms.

Every moment that she had spent with Kitty had flashed rapid fire through her minds eye. Every time she looked at Kitty; whether Kitty was aware of it or not; just flipped like a rapid fire photo collage was overwhelming her senses. She had to close her eyes to try to compose herself before she allowed the two to know that she was there. It took a mere minute before Kitty's soft whimper to alert her to where she was once more. Her blue eyes flashed opened.

Marley was hurt that Kitty didn't want to go to _her _house to find her way out of the broken harbor that she had found herself in. When Kitty had allowed herself to find comfort in her arms that morning; it seemed like Marley had become Kitty's safe haven. Her rock. Her safety. Her tether. If felt like Kitty had found her way home when she had finally taken her hand. But, she was wrong. Kitty had wanted to go to Artie's home. She had only wanted Artie to be her comforter.

_Stop being so damn selfish Marley Rose. This isn't about you! This is about Kitty. If being with Artie will help her heal than so be it. Doesn't mean she doesn't want you in her life. It's just right now you aren't the one too help her is all. _Marley swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat since the time she had arrived back home after her date with Jake. "Doesn't mean that I can't help heal Kitty also." She whispered.

She was debating whether or not to contact Kitty. Letting the blond know that she was still here. Biting her lip; she shook her head. No. That would be wrong move to make. Kitty was too fragile to be pushed by her. She had to wait. She had to wait for Kitty to make that move. For Kitty to _give_ her permission to be the one to insinuate the contact between them. Kitty had to know that the control was still firmly with her. That Marley didn't want to steal any control of Kitty's life from her.

She removed herself from her bed. She might as well grab a shower; and get ready for the day. For whatever the day would bring.

**NEW YORK:**

**KURT AND RACHEL'S APARTMENT:**

**LIVING SPACE**

Rachel silently right handed him the white envelope. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. "Is this what I think it is ..." he took a few breaths as his heart rate went up. He ever slowly opened the top lip; and breathlessly removed the square card from the crisp white envelope. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he read what was hand written in the side. "Oh my God." He breathed. "Oh Rach; you did it honey!"

"Carmen walked into the dance studio right when everyone was stretching to cool down. It was simply amazing, Kurt, how everyone simply made a path for her to walk through. It was perfectly staged. There they were all stretching, or twirling around; in front of me; I was getting my stuff ready to go home. When suddenly there seemed to be an ecclesiastically feel to the air. I lifted my head to find Carmen suddenly in front of me. With the white envelope in her hand. I was struck dumb. I was just waiting for her to hand it to someone; to the side of me; or to the back of me. Even through I knew no one was behind me; after all the back of my legs were touching the wooden two story bench." Rachel paused. "It was like she was moving in ever slow moments as she reached out her hand with the white envelope out to me. I couldn't believe it, Kurt; I simply couldn't believe that she was _actually _handing me; me; Rachel Barbara Berry; the white envelope that every single NAYDA student had craved for."

There was life in Rachel's voice as she was speaking. It stirred Kurt's soul.

"I didn't want to take the white envelope, Kurt; because I knew the moment I did; than she would tell me that it was a mistake. That the white envelope wasn't meant for me; that she was just pulling my heart strings; to teach me my place. To help harden me for stardom." Rachel eyes glazed over as she simply recounted what had happened not even two hours ago. "But; her eyes; Kurt; her eyes simply told me that it was true. That it was true that the white envelope was actually meant for me. Only for me. No one else."

Kurt turned his head sideways, and kissed the top of her head; which was resting on his shoulder.

"I took the white envelope into my hands; and I very lovely slit the seal off the back of it; ever careful not to make an tear into the beautiful craft work in which Carmen had taken the time to address to me. I gently pulled the card out of the white envelope; and just took a breathless breath as I lifted it up; and I just stared down onto the beautiful handwritten words written there." Rachel blinked as light tears rolled down her cheeks. "Her hand writing is beautiful; and how she wrote my name is awestruck." Her breath hitched; "I can't believe that she thinks that I'm ready to sing in the Winter showcase. What if I fail? What if I truly prove to her that I truly don't belong at NAYDA. After all it took me two auditions to make it into her school. She'll see the reason why I chocked the first time."

"No honey; she won't." Kurt wrapped his arms around Rachel's body; and pulled her to him. He had made sure that the card; and white envelope were safely out of damage area.

Rachel buried her head into his chest. She allowed the heartbreaking sobs to release themselves.

**LIMA, OHIO:**

**MARLEY'S HOUSE:**

**MARLEY'S BEDROOM**

Walking into her bedroom while towel drying her locks; she hummed the song "Holding Out For A Hero". The costumes that she and Kitty were for the performance made her smirk. Kitty of course looked beautiful in her black cat suit. While Marley just felt like a dorky kid dressed up in a bad self made costume. But; the way that her and Kitty's voice simply fit together was simply beautiful. Every time they got to sing together – even as back up for the others; their voices just magically blended together. Marley had never had that experience with anyone before.

She couldn't wait until Mr. Hudson could find them a permanent place to meet once more. She didn't even care if it wasn't at school. As long as they met. She was sure that Ms. Pillsbury would still agree to be their adult supervisor off school grounds. After all she doubted if anyone would agree to have Mr. Hudson deal with twelve teenagers on his own; after all he was still a teen himself; nineteen. But; he was a mature nineteen year old; so that shouldn't matter one bit. But; try telling adults that.

She decided to call Puck and ask his advice on the situation. After all just last night he proclaimed that he still cared about New Directions. Even though he graduated. He still cared about the community. That the community was alive and well with every single member – current or past – just as long as that member still cares for the community – than the community lived on. She smiled at that thought. She would write a song about it. Someday once she got all the members together in one place; she'll sing it for them. It would be their banner – their theme song.

She made her way to her bedside table and glanced down at her cell phone – a frown graced her lips as she saw no new messages. She blinked back the tears that came to her eyes as she realized that Kitty so far doesn't want any contact with her. She sank down onto the edge of her bed with a bowed head; not realizing she was still clutching her bath towel in her hands.

**ARTIE'S HOME:**

**ARTIE'S SECOND FLOOR BEDROOM**

Kitty sank down onto the edge of the bed as she looked at her phone charging on the table. Biting her bottom lip she gnawed at it. She reached with her right hand and picked it up; disconnecting it from the charger. She brought it to her chest and swapped it opened; she found no messages from her parents. Which truly didn't surprise her. As long as she told them where she was; then they left her alone. So she didn't expect any words from either of them until she returned home Sunday night. She found some texts from some of the Cheerios; but she ignored them. They didn't matter one bit. She could delete them, and know what they were talking about at a later date.

She sighed in defeat as the one name didn't show up during her scrolling down the list of texts. But; truly why would it. When she knew that Marley was waiting for her to make the first move. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of what a truly wonderful soul Marley Rose had. Anyone else would come barging into her life – as she would theirs – without any invention whatsoever. But; Marley Rose would never dream of invading anyone's privacy. She would wait patiently to be invited.

Kitty opened up a new message under Marley's name: **Hey. I want to thank you for driving Artie and me over to his house yesterday. I know that I didn't acknowledged you yesterday for it. I just want to now thank you.**

**You are welcomed. I was happy to do it. Thank you for trusting me to drive your car.**

Before Kitty could reply another message popped up.

**Are you all right?**

Kitty took a ragged breath. Talk about a loaded question. **No. But I will be. I'm staying the weekend at Artie's. I just can't go home right now. I can't face my parents yet. I'm not strong enough.**

**You are strong.**

Tears rolled down Kitty's cheeks. **No I'm not. If I was strong; than I never would have broken down in your arms yesterday morning. I would never break down in Artie's yesterday afternoon. I wouldn't have walked out of Glee practice after Ryder said what he said. **

Before Marley could reply Kitty sent another message. **I'm not perfect.**

**No one asked you to be.**

**My parents expect me to be perfect. Always perfect. Do whatever it takes to be perfect. Take down anyone whom stands in the way of being perfect. **Kitty swallowed roughly around the lump in her throat.

**What do you need me to do?**

Kitty turned and fell face first onto the bed, and allowed the heart wrenching sobs to break through her chest. She couldn't find the strength any longer to type on her phone. She just brought her hands up to cover her head as she tried desperately to keep her sobs soft; so not to alert Artie that she was breaking down. She didn't want him to either make his mother carry him up to the room; or worse yet have her come to check on her. All she wanted was to do was break down alone.

**MARLEY'S HOUSE:**

**MARLEY'S BEDROOM **

Marley's clenched her phone between her hands; her eyes glued onto the scene. "Come on Kitty; answer me." She whispered. _Please._ Twenty minutes passed and still no reply. She looked up at her open bedroom door and was about to jump up; and rush out. She wanted to get to Kitty. She knew that small blond hazel girl needed her. All she wanted to do was get to Kitty.

But; she remained where she was sitting. She couldn't go barging into Kitty's life without being invited. Her heart was breaking because she knew Kitty was broken even more than ever with what she had text-ed her. For Kitty Wilde to have shared this very personal information with her meant that the girl was truly broken beyond repair at that moment.

Marley tried telling herself that Kitty was safe; she was at Artie's house. That she was probably in Artie's safe arms right this moment allowing the boy to comfort her. But; her soul was crying out that this wasn't so. That she just knew that Kitty was off somewhere in that house alone. That she was trying to keep Artie away from her.

Marley's fingers trembled when she typed; **Can I come over?** Before she could pressed send a message popped up.

**I need you.**

Marley blinked.

**END CHAPTER SIX**

**_Author's Note: Okay; I was seriously setting up to getting Kurt to Carmen Tibideaux's office in this chapter. But; when I wrote Rachel arriving back at the loft; I knew that I had more things to say between Rachel, and Kurt in this chapter; than to have Kurt rush off to Carmen's office. I have also decided to give Kurt more things too do; besides answer phones for Isabelle. She would honesty take him under her wing way more than what the show had time for. (Sides I love the character of Isabelle; so expect a lot of her in this story). _**

_**I originally was having Rachel have a dead tone voice as she told Kurt about her invitation to perform in Winter showcase – and I was going to have Kurt then be worried that Rachel; in her deep depression; was going to be suicidal. But; then the scene of when Carmen Tibideaux handed Rachel the invitation; with Kurt's voice over tune; flashed repeatedly through my minds eye; I knew that I couldn't do that to this beautiful, beautiful scene for the sake of a story idea. So I wrote Rachel telling Kurt her feelings; because those were MY feelings as I watched this play out on scene. **_

_**If you all haven't realize this by now; this story is going to be long. I'm taking my time getting the four girls into the places they need to be before Rachel & Kitty (the loud; and outgoing girls) start to woo Quinn & Marley (the quiet and shy girls). So expect a lot of emotional angst before we get into the romance that this story is truly about.**_

_**New Directions IS an community. Not just a dysfunction family. That even through the original members graduated; they are still part of the community. New Directions IS the key to changing McKinley into a better school for everyone. So expect this thread to play though-out this story; and every other story I write. **_


End file.
